


Winchester Hellfire

by TheOneWhoDecides



Category: Ghost Rider - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Cardin Good guy, Cardin Winchester - Freeform, Cardin is a good guy, Crossover, F/M, Multi, RWBY and Ghost Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoDecides/pseuds/TheOneWhoDecides
Summary: Former Bully and racist juvenile delinquent, Cardin Winchester faces a crisis from within and his future ahead of him. Realizing the mistakes of his past, how will he redeem himself? But when his troubles start creeping up on him, he is given the choice to become Remnant's new dangerous peacemaker. From scumbag criminals, feral driven White Fang members to his nearly his own Academy at his throat,Winchester's a lone wolf. Cardin is... The Ghost Rider.





	1. Rough start

Stepping off of the Bullhead, Cardin began taking the breathtaking view of his current home of defense, studies, and overall training: Beacon. During his ride, he saw a couple of certain students on the ship. One was a girl with short red hair along with a female next to her with long blonde hair and beautiful purple lilac eyes. He remembered them both as one of his victim's friends. Surprisingly the younger girl was the leader of a team, also consisting of 2 other females. One black-haired, one snow white-haired. Though the blonde could be considered a hottie, the redhead was more unique, such as her silver eyes and rather younger appearance.

He used to remember hearing a tale about warriors with blessed silver eyes and how they would be deemed as to the ones saving the world. But Cardin had soon come to known that life isn't a fairy tale. It would not always end with a happy epilogue.

The clear blue skies were the ones exactly the same color as his eyes. It was a nice scenery to help ease the mind. Even for a fighter like Cardin. Today instead of wearing his normal armor, he chose something different. He was wearing just a black "Beacon Academy" hoodie, blue jeans and black running sneakers. Taking slow and steady steps as if he was a newborn walking for the first time, he set forward for Beacon, once again.

'Hmm. Hard to believe I'm actually in a state like this. But... Was there any doubt that I would? Sooner or later, it was bound to happen.' Cardin thought to himself, still grasping the moment of taking the next step in his day.

He could hear the constant groaning of one certain blonde from behind him. No, not the female blonde, rather a male blonde who has a weakness when boarding air vessels. This would be a scraggly skinny guy who would throw up the second he's even on a ship. No seriously, he will literally upchuck when the bullhead isn't even flying. Oh glory.

"Uough man, this is going to suck today. I feel like a tornado did a number on my stomach and 'Hgmhh!' " the blond stopped with a sickening sound of stomach acid fighting to erupt from his mouth.

'Okay, I understand he ain't feeling too hot, but can he at least shut up about it and bitch somewhere where others can't hear it? Sheesh.'

Speed walking away from the blonde klutz, he could see closer of Beacon with each step he took. Finally stopping in front of what seemed to be the main entrance. Across from the main building was a small statue of a huntsman and huntress.

Though it was just a creation engraved as to means of to fight what was best for mankind, it made Cardin feel something that he just couldn't put his finger on. Vengeance? A passion to kill all that is dark and evil? What, he asks. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he knew that his leadership was brought up to question as well his choices in the past and present.

Deep within him was an ulcer upsetting him and coming stronger than ever each time, it was guilt finally dawning upon him in the first time in a long time, metaphorically of course, or maybe even literally.

'Tap'

'Tap'

What was that?

'Tap'

'Tap'

"...cuse me ?"

Huh?

Cardin started with a jolt of surprise as he shook himself out of his deep thinking. He looked to see someone familiar. It was the same girl with red hair and silver eyes. She was shorter than he last remembered seeing her. Maybe about 5'3. Most likely she was 15.

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE !" A loud high pitched innocent screech made his ears cringe slightly if not for his patience.

With a growl of frustration, he responded. "What do you want ?"

"Well, you're that Cardin-what'shisface guy, right ?"

Cardin narrowed his eyes.

"That's the rumor."

She raised an eyebrow at that, giving that due to her age she really wouldn't understand much sarcasm, especially from Cardin.

"I was just wondering about something that I kinda been wanting to ask."

He squinted his eyes more at the younger teen, gesturing with his arms for her to get to the paint.

"Which is? "

She looked downwards, digging her boot into the ground floor, trying to find the right way to start it off.

"Well, it's just that.. hmm.. Ah, why do you..." she started before murmuring something incoherent for the big brute to make out.

"What ?"

"I said. Why do you act like such a big fat jerk to Jaune and Velvet and everyone else ?"

Oh, so that's what she wanted to know? God, he didn't need this kind of attention, 'specially from a kid.

"Jesus, look, kid, I don't have time for this kind of crap. Scram."

"But it's just a simple question, can't you just tell me why?"

"Oh, to the hell with this,"

Winchester looked away from Ruby, starting down near the cafeteria. Having to explain one's self for such a big topic is never easy for anyone, even if they were a bully to others that didn't deserve it.

'Why. Out of all the people, this kid's gotta ruin whatever 'happy' mood I've gotten for the past friggin' days. Jeez.'

Little did he know a certain Rose was in walking answer demanding pursuit.

"Hey wait! You never answered my question."

"Boohoo for you then."

"But wait, I mean surely there's a reason for having hate for them, right ?"

"Just shut up. I'm not in the mood, so- so stop pushing."

There was a tremble in his voice, in fact, his heartbeat was going rather quickly than normal. He was getting mad.

'She needs to stop. SHE needs to STOP'

"But I need to know as to why you always bully them. It's in my role as team leader to assure the safety of my friends unlike you."

Cardin stopped right then and there. Though he was sure a Schnee wasn't nearby, from all of a sudden, the atmosphere grew cold and dreadful. Despite such a chilly feeling for the Rose girl, he was heated up to the brim to where Lava would seem like being next to the heater compared to Cardin.

"What... did you say ?"

"No, you heard me this time, I know you did," she said in triumph.

"Stop i-it. Now," he said with unstable shaky hands.

Winchester was getting angry. Yes, he has been in the past been told off by one Blake Belladonna but never was he expecting more of this from a girl when he was minding his own business. Is this what it felt like when he picked on others?

Sure, during his childhood, never once was he belittled by society. But there was the start of his bad influence of where it all began. When one student was being bullied by other kids, Cardin was brought to question as to what he thought of Faunus. He never hated them as a kid, but in order to not become an outcast, he chose to stick with the crowd. Poor choice in retrospect.

There was a familiar uncomfortable pinch in his cheeks and eyes, and having brought up bad doings of his own back then wasn't helping out. He needed to get away quickly so he wouldn't be in shame in front of the girl.

"Why do you always bully Jaune? He's never done anything to you. Every time I actually see you it's when you're harassing Velvet or Jaune."

"KID, I'm not" His voice went hoarse. "I'm not joking, leave me alone. I got to head back to my dorm, so just... drop-" Was all he could say before he had to strain his voice to stop it becoming suspiciously hurt.

So he started to walk away. His plan to hold it in was failing already as his arm subconsciously made its way to wipe his eyes. 'Damn it', he thought.

"Wait up, hey... are you.. crying ?"

He didn't answer, rather he tried to massage his temples and pinch his nose while his eyes remained closed. But all actions led to some tears of frustration to leak out. Cardin was trying to breathe in and out so he can calm down but it was futile.

"Go away... Just leave me... leave.. me" he stumbled off while choking down some sobbing. Just then, things just got worse when all of a sudden came the voice of someone.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Cardin ?"

All words belonged to none other than the sister of little red, Yang Xiao Long. He didn't want to face it that he was going to have a hard time, and it was only true with the arrival of two other people.

"What did he do this time ?"

He instantly recognized it to be the Belladonna girl herself. 'Please, quit, I've had enough, I deserve it, there, happy ?'

"What doesn't he do? Aside from make a public disgrace of himself." Weiss Schnee said. No explanation about who she was, everyone knew her. "He's obviously up to no good, isn't that right, Winchester ?"

He was only losing the sound of their voices as he grew deaf. The many eternal pleas that buzzed around in his head were what clouded his focus on the girls. He pictured many scenarios for no reason, such as him being bullied, him being depressed and then... Suicide!

Shaking his head, he knew that his wild imagination was getting the better of him. 'Take a breather, man. Take a breather.'

"...to You !"

Someone was talking to him now. His hearing coming back, the pain still remaining. His eyes begging to be wiped, they were itchy. Cardin listened for the next one to say his name. Here it was.

"Hey, blockhead! Do you hear me? I'm talking to you !"

The distasteful sound in one Xiao Long's voice made it bad enough to send Cardin into another wave of melancholy. He could only bare anymore as it was about to be revealed.

"I... I hear you..."

The tone of his voice made all girls go wide-eyed as to seeing the long-awaited moment that they could only dream of seeing from Cardin. But now, they weren't ready, nor did they seem to be dancing in glee and squeal with joy. No, now they wanted to pound Cardin senseless in hopes that he'd drop dead.

It had to be Ruby to gain the momentum to step up and see if this was for real. Closer now, she spoke.

"Why are you crying ?"

"I'm not... crying..."

There was a pained grunt in his voice that slipped out voluntarily, making the 4 girls feel odd.

"Dang, Ruby. You really did a number on this chump, huh ?"

Leave it to Yang to make matters worse as she laughed hysterically while hugging her baby sister, seemingly proud of breaking Cardin. However, Ruby wasn't exactly cheery as her sister was.

"Yang, stop," Ruby said as she gently pushed away from Yang's embrace. "I didn't do anything like that. All I did was just ask why he's a bully."

That sparked the floodgates to burst open for Cardin now, the river poured out, leaving trails to be seen dripping out like a leaky faucet. Now he was holding his face with one hand as he shook his head in shame for breaking down in front of the girls. He started walking away as he silently sobbed despite it being audible.

'Am I really such a piece of garbage? Oh god.'

Team RWBY was exchanging glances at the event that just occurred 6 seconds ago.

"I didn't think you were able to bring such a barbaric dunce down to his knees, Ruby. I actually envy you."

"Weiss, that wasn't..."

She let out a tired sigh.

"It wasn't my intentions of making him cry."

Out of all the four, it was Blake who seemed to be irritated at the topic. She started speed walking to catch up with the Winchester, it wasn't difficult as he was so close.

"Blake what are you-"

Yang's question was cut short by Blake's rising voice.

"How does it feel now, Cardin ?" Blake demanded as she shoved Cardin's shoulder to grab his attention.

Said Cardin was no fool to the question, he knew too well of what she meant. Wiping his tears away for more to pour down, he answered while his eyes focused on her.

"H-horrible..."

The Faunus girl glared intensely at him as he sniffled.

"Good, because it's nothing compared to what you bring upon the other students here. The same goes for the Faunus"

The boy only quivered his lip down at her and let tears roll down as he sobbed away. "Oh man..." he said in a pitch. "Please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, let me just go-"

"And what, just let you off the hook for another day of your nonsense? You're beneath me, Winchester."

The venom in her voice was definitely hard to miss, making it harder for Cardin to swallow without a lump in his throat. He coughed during his sobbing as his eyes were turning red and puffy.

"Stop... I didn't even do anything..."

That's what set Blake off. Her eyes for a mere second had turned feral, slanted and dangerous. Cardin himself would have missed a heartbeat if he wasn't distraught enough.

"You liar!"

He didn't remember feeling it, but she had slapped him across the cheek, her hand covered with his tears.

"Seems ironic, doesn't it? Huh ?!"

The cat Faunus shoved him again, moving him barely as he fell on his rear, pouring his tears in the palms of his hands as they leaked through. This wasn't the girl that team RWBY knew, Yang stepped up quickly.

"Woah, Blake! He's not worth it. Don't let him under your skin like that, he's garbage."

'Yeah, no kidding.'

"I know that! But if he thinks he deserves forgiveness for being so arrogant, idiotic and a monster, he-"

"Miss Belladonna !"

Everyone, except Cardin, felt like they just stepped into some deep shit as they had all eyes on none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Mug in hand, disappointed written on his face and the eyes that could make you weep. Cardin could only feel guilty, but he didn't know why. So the next thing that only came to mind as to get out. He got up and tore ass away from them all.

In what seemed like hours slowly passing by, all 5, team RWBY of 4 and 1 Ozpin, they all had a shocked expression. Ozpin was the one that stood out however, it took a lot to switch his facial expression aside from his smirk or stern look. What was spread on his face was a look of pure loss, as if Cardin was snatched from a Nevermore and never coming back. He demanded answers.

"Care to explain, young ma'am ?"

"Oh well, it was just a little fluke, Professor Ozpin, we'll just-" said a nervous Yang while she scratched her head in a sheepish manner.

"I was talking to Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long."

His tone was dead serious and cold, everyone was taken back when he didn't address her by her last name like most of the teachers did. All eyes were on Blake.

"Now, it's not just another dispute that starts with Mr. Winchester with his known no-good deeds, but now it ends with him seemingly ganged up against for the wrong reasons."

Blake didn't feel talking back was a choice, so she had to just go with it.

"He- he- he..."

"He what? Spit it out," Ozpin said impatiently.

'What the hell ?' Yang thought. 'Why does he care so much about this ? Especially Cardin! Cardin !'

"I did it, Professor."

The headmaster turned his attention to the one who made the statement. Ruby.

"Explain now."

Cardin kept running. Sprinting with all of his power, even using aura to get as far away from the spot as possible. Although he was only venturing deeper into trees and branches, he didn't dare look back to where a new source of hauntings would torture him. He couldn't feel the tears as he ran faster than Ruby's semblance speed, he actually felt pain shooting up in his legs. But Cardin didn't dare stop until he lost the ability to walk. More tears were blown away as the wind drilled deep into his eyes, making it hurt even worse. What felt like lava shooting in his legs and his muscles clenching tight as hell, he fell. He fell face first into the grass, not feeling like standing up. He just poured his pain into the earth's floor.

"Things got to get better, they just got to."

He lay on the ground, just letting it out and bawling. He wished he never existed. He wished he could start over. To erase the pain of the innocent and be the better man that few loved ones wanted him to be.

He vowed vengeance.

Vengeance from himself...


	2. Ending with Blazing Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek of a better life starts with walking barefoot on glass.

==========================

Cardin's POV

==========================

All I wanted, starting today, was just to be left alone. To figure out how to solve my problems the way I wanted to. But fate tends to catch up and come back stronger than ever, like my anger, like my pain. I've never felt so broken before, so vulnerable to my emotions, so... Stupid. No, that's just what it is. I'm so stupid. All the years of torturing Faunus's, bullying people into what I wanted from them, fright and depression. Why did I keep on and on until this month? What was controlling me to do so? What's this beast inside of me?

Do I have a soul? Do I have any morals?

Obviously not. I'm nothing but scum. I let myself and those who believed in me down. No friends. Russell, Dove, and Sky don't count. Those are only chumps who go with what the crowd does, true friends don't back each other up for the wrong reasons, especially when they leave you for dead. That doesn't make me the better man though, I probably deserved death. 

Would I have done the same thing, run away from my problems and let people take the consequences? I don't know. I really don't know. What's my purpose in life?

All these questions and aching pain, it tears me apart. And that's when I finally realize, I haven't cried like that since I was 7. If it wasn't an accident of me being hurt, it was the whipping from the old man, no acknowledgment from my mother, cigarette burns that wouldn't heal the normal child. I'm not normal. I carry the scars, and yet it makes me weaker. What doesn't kill a man, makes him stronger. But for me, I die even more. Each passing day is a new day for survival. I'm pissed that I finally have woken up to reality.

I've been given a dose and I'm hungover, my eyes sore and puffy, my throat dry as my luck. No willpower to move on. I was a mess. A large disappointing mess.

I was a bastard at birth, a misguided boy all the way up to now, a wandering soul in search of a motive to live. What kind of person is supposed to live knowing all he's done in his life was nothing but pain giving as well. I've suffered and let others feel my pain, no. That's not right.

They haven't felt my pain, only what they would call harassment. Nothing that would encourage them to function. My pain is unbearable, so much it made me brainwashed into thinking I was royalty, something. I thought I was something.

Despite it all, my breakdown was barely the least of my worries. I laughed in spite of myself. I was so done with my life that... Maybe Suicide wasn't such a bad idea. A slap to my head said otherwise as I started thinking straight again. I still felt horrible, as if it was hunger. I ate today, so it was what I dreamed that was afflicting me. Regret and guilt.

No good in just eating dirt while sulking, now is there?

I bought myself up with only a little bit of hesitation chaining my legs down, but I got up. I took the time to finally breathe in and out. 'Calm yourself down, man. No matter what, remain calm and focused.'

I muttered the mantra aloud now to ease my troubles. I was better now, honestly, I even felt wide awake despite the night time.

'Wait? Night time ?'

I was aghast to see how quick it felt from my escape to me standing up right now. I must have slept it off, I do that when I'm usually upset. Especially... When I'd be sent to my room after a beating. You try relaxing in bed with a black eye and your body into hysterics, your heart beating faster than a jackhammer. Glory, it made me excited. Not in the good kind of excited either, just shaken up, that's all. I didn't know what time it was but considering it was after 4 in the afternoon when I arrived back at Beacon, it was getting pretty close to late at night. Definitely not midnight, not yet.

I felt like a fool though, like as if I didn't need to do what I did back there. I was thinking it was childish, although this only comes to me in hindsight. You don't have as much as control as you would think in the heat of the movement. What happens just does, you can't change the past and you sure as hell can't make it seem like it was nothing. You have to face it one way or another. All lead to tragedy. Before it came to me as interesting, I was already walking back to where I had run from. I let out a sigh and felt tired, mentally and physically. I guess I would just have to worry what would happen tomorrow. I mean, I'm not in trouble, that's for sure, but I might deal with only the students, mostly that Ruby girl.

I was angered by the reminder of her existence. 'Don't, there's no use in making it worse by letting them get to you. You're a man, so act it.'

Finally calming down, I could see Beacon from 5 yards away. I was back home. 'Home ?'

I shouldn't have kid myself.

My feet weren't even close to making any sounds of disturbance as the nighttime creatures took over, 'Thank you Mr. Owl.'

I could only describe walking in the moon's reflecting lights as only something I'd feel in a dream. Unreal and an amazing experience. I felt like was about to commit a crime, even if I was showing up back to my dorm where the other students might find me later than usual. So what? They're nothing in my life, not yet.

I walked back inside the dorm, walking down the hallway in case anyone was out for some reason. Fortunately for me, there wasn't anyone in sight. So steadily and slowly, I crept down the halls. I was only about 14 feet away from my dorm room. Just so close. But my body froze as I could voices coming around the corner next to my door to my room. They were very close, as in 1 step away close from about to see me. I couldn't move. I could only hear a female's voice and instantly I believed it to be Ruby and the girls. The sound of footsteps was just a sec from me.

'Shit, time to face the music then I guess.' I thought as I closed my eyes and swallowed down my nervous lump.

No more steps as someone or more had stopped, I could tell.

"Oh, it's you, Cardin."

Wait... It was a guy's voice now. I opened my eyes to see Jaune, some loser I messed with for kicks. Alongside him was none other than Pyrrha Nikos, a very known student throughout the school and pretty much everywhere. If I had to be completely honest, the chick was smoking hot, a real-life goddess that you could come across sooner than you could ever. The green eyes that she possessed had an uninterested style that also hinted annoyance. I really couldn't blame her though, if you were left to deal with someone's arrogant behavior for... Um, I think it's been like what, 4 months. 'Glory, I'm a fucking dick.'

I turned my attention back to them.

"Yeah, hey, Arc."

We stood there in silence. Just me, Arc and the Niko's girl rolling her eyes to the left with her hands on her hips, seemingly waiting for whatever trouble I was going to give. Today was their lucky day, but I had no intentions to do so at the moment, or at all. I just looked at the ground, tired with worn out eyes. I only did nothing, waiting for what they did next.

"So nothing then? No taunts, no manhandling me ?" he said in a confused tone. Even the girl herself turned to me with a quizzical look.

"Sorry to disappoint. Just not in for it today, but I guess you could tell for these past weeks."

"Yeah? So, are you done harassing me ?"

"Looks that way."

That seemed to come off to him as he took it with a stunned look. However, Niko's seemed to scowl again. Just like that Belladonna girl. I pictured her green eyes with Amber. I shivered physically and winced with my eyes tightening. As if cold water was splashed on me, it felt cold...

"What's with you, Winchester ?"

I took it to be Niko's voice asking.

"Don't call me that."

"I most certainly feel as though saying your first name wouldn't be any different."

As right as she was, it wouldn't have meant anything, let alone it is the reminder of my existence.

"Well," I started off, shaking off the moody tone of mine, "Let me put it like this. You won't have to ever use that name or even have to remember me. Maybe one of these next days, I'll be dead."

Now Niko's was looking at me. "What?" She sounded somewhat as if she was lecturing me.

"You heard me. I'm sorry for wasting your time and being a nuisance, that's all I was right? Big bad and stupid Cardin fucking up everyone's day."

I left before they could say anything else, however, I did catch a glance at Jaune in small shock and Pyrr- I mean, Nikos, looking at me with her mouth agape. Her eyes are what made me slightly interested, I really hoped she didn't start feeling bad for the enemy. God forbid.

I closed the door, not giving a rats rear if it was a little loud, I just took my shirt off and fell dead on the bed, plunging my face into darkness. Maybe this time I can wake up, feeling better at least.

Gosh. What a day. First I get back on the Bullhead to come back, get one of the worst moments that I never wanted to face in a wrong way and cried. Don't ever think of the crying, man, I thought. I just tried to sleep. The nap didn't help at all, I'll tell you what. I found out later on that I couldn't sleep for a couple of hours.

 

==========================

I could see my vision clearing up as I could make out the surrounding of my dorm room. I groggily stood up, regretting it soon as I moved too fast for me to feel weaker. Nonetheless, I got up. I didn't want to have to tell the other three what happened last night but thank god they weren't in the room. During these weeks, we just drifted apart. When I would stop bullying the rabbit girl or Arc, they would look at me as if I was nuts. Screw them. I'm not like them. I'm not.

I received a message that was left seemingly left 2 hours ago, it was 9:35 right now. Headmaster Ozpin had left a text saying, 'I would like to discuss some urgent matters with you as soon as you wake up. Do not head to your classes first. No further questions.'

I thought of the many scenarios popping into my mind, Detention. No, I mean I really did nothing wrong. So this time, I knew it would be anything but punishment. But if I was wrong, then that meant I would be automatically be handed bouquets of flowers and praises from every student. We all know that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. So I decided to just put on my uniform with the same shirt. 

I took my time heading to his office. I had already missed my first two classes, so it was worthless to just head in there unexpected with a scold and lecture from Goodwitch. It was hard to walk in a straight line while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I finally stood in front of the door that leads to his office.

Finally just going for it after sighing exhaustively, I entered. In fact, it was the first time I stepped in here, and it so wasn't what I had expected. If anything, it wasn't someplace where I'd want to spend my free time, I'd take the forbidden forest in a heartbeat. Waiting there, coffee mug in hand, was Ozpin. His gaze towards me promised a serious session for whatever to happen. I'd be respectful this time and just do as he asks. What else was I to do?

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I should hope you know why I called upon you, Mr. Winchester."

The voice in my head said 'Of course'. I told it to shut up, it's bad enough I was a smartass, I didn't need to go crazy and have myself toy with me. Okay, that didn't sound right. Ew.

"No sir, I have a good idea." His eyes hadn't broken their focus on me, I could practically feel his stare. It wasn't exactly nice.

"Take a seat."

I did so.

"Cardin, I'm never one to sugarcoat so I'll just get to the point. You were afflicted yesterday afternoon."

I looked at him and down to the floor with eyes that agreed but were soaked in shame.

"I know. But please, you gotta believe me I-"

"I know already, Mr. Winchester. In fact, Miss Rose had already explained, everything."

I felt the pin stuck itself in my stomach as the news had felt like utter dread.

"Oh..."

"Yes. The rest of team RWBY had finally decided to speak right after. They let me know quite well. And here you are, do you know what it is that ties with you ?"

The moment of truth, huh? Guess I was really being punished. Damn it. I felt my world crumbling down again, instead, it wasn't ending with tears. It was only ending with me embracing it and let it eat away on the inside. Here goes nothing.

"Yes, sir. During my time here at Beacon, no, all my life to be exact, I've caused trouble. You don't know what I've done during my time. I've brought only pain to others, trouble, harassment. I bully Faunus', normal students. I've neglected the responsibilities given to me. I've only done what the voice inside me tells me to do. Go with the crowd. Embrace ignorance, face away from the consequences. I know what I've done."

Ozpin was, to say the least, a bit surprised, his eyes were widening during every second of my monologue. But I wasn't finished.

"So it came to no surprise as to what was happening for the first time, being given a dose of reality can come out of one of two ways. For the worst or for the better. I can honestly only see it as the worst. But right now, as in this very second. It's for the better. I'll be straight with you too, Sir. I broke yesterday, it led me to cry. Cry like I never have in the past. I think somewhere, in maybe another world, there's one where it never has any trouble. No Grimm, no evil White Fang members. No more Winchesters. The legacy of stupid junk should never have any role anywhere in people's lives."

Now Ozpin was shocked to see me like this, I didn't know why. Ozpin was about utter something but I caught on.

"Please, Sir. I'm not finished. Please just hear me out and you can send me away."

I breathed in and out.

"Look at me. 17 years old, been here for lord knows how long. Causing trouble. Doing nothing that a true Huntsman would do. I serve no purpose here. I'm nothing, just another loser who gets in the way for those who truly have a goal. Where does it lead me? I got a few hunches. Home, the settlement where I was born. Juvenile hall, for well... You know. And if not those first two, then... There's Hell. I'm done, Sir."

Ozpin had to press his glasses back closer. He only stared at his desk for a minute before turning his head to Cardin, who was only looking down at his feet with emotionless eyes.

"Cardin."

"Yes Sir," I said nonchalantly. I didn't look at him, rather I was in another world. And even though I couldn't come to face that I wasn't in there, I went with the happy thoughts. I imagined the sun casting down to the earth, the skies were as blue as my eyes were. Clouds were barely around and people could happily gaze upon the sky without having fear of a nevermore cruising by. 

I could see people on about their business. They were happy, and no sense of pressure was put on them. It truly was glorious. In fact, somehow, I could see them shining with gold aura surrounding their each and every action. It wouldn't go away. The beam of hope was embedded in them. I saw kids running around, pulling at the pants of their parents, pointing at the source of their interests. Food stands, toys, posters of upcoming movies. 

The beam of hope was embedded in them. I saw kids running around, pulling at the pants of their parents, pointing at the source of their interests. Food stands, toys, posters of upcoming movies. The happiness was enough to make a war driven man light up like a Christmas tree. I was almost certain every time something good happened, new life was brought. Babies were crying, for attention. The tears that welled up in the parent's eyes.

Everywhere I could see, the vast land was peaceful. The wildlife wasn't covered with ash-colored skin, red eyes or white boned armor. They sided with the lighter side of nature. A mother bird was sitting with her young, they chirped happily at the arrival of the protector. Each life form has a purpose. To do right, no matter what. I was never religious, but I could believe this world to be heaven. No trouble in sight, but true paradise. Something caught my eye. I was looking down at a boy, no older than 11 facing away from my view. His front unrevealed. His hair was burnt orange. He looked. Sad...

"Cardin!"

I jolted up, my ears were forced to spread wide. A chilling heat somehow washing over my body, perhaps my back was stiff. I was still in the office. Sitting with Ozpin. His eyes were rather no longer irritated, but truly angry, but only because he probably was trying to get my attention. His eyes were settling down and were soon normal as well as his signature smile that us students had seen at the initiations. Now I was truly baffled.

"I think you were dreaming about something. Something good. Now my dear boy, would you like to hear what I have to say."

"Yes, Sir."

"I think... you need some time to get used to a second chance given by yourself." He said with a smile. But I was getting no clue of what he meant.

"What ?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you've proven to accept the release of your inner demons grip. Although I admit you're still walking away in a shaken manner, you'll find a way to escape from it for good. Cardin, you truly have enlightened me. Would you like to know a secret ?"

I nodded my head.

"I knew you were starting to come around, even when I first saw you, something inside you was being tampered with by fate, and out came the true you. The better you."

"Really ?"

"Yes. I'm giving you the day off to cope and set aside from your burdens. And it will be mandatory as well, you've earned it."

I didn't say what I wanted to. I wanted to tell him that wasn't necessary but the voice inside told me to shut up.

"Okay, sir. I really do appreciate it. Thank you, Professor."

"No, thank you. You've shown to prove that life has its many surprises. We just have to see it to believe it. Well, if there's nothing else to discuss, I suppose you can leave whenever you would like."

I got the hint and decided to head back to my dorm, hopefully, I could catch up on sleep.

"Thank you, Professor. Have a good day."

"As to you too, Cardin. Oh and please do me one favor ?"

"Oh.. Yes sir, anything."

He looked at me with a frown and saddened eyes, "Don't run off like that again. You even had me worried. I was even going to send out a search party for you in case you hadn't shown up."

I was more than astonished to know that he cared about me, but this was all so much that I decided to go with it.

"I promise, Professor."

He smiled once more. "Very well. Enjoy yourself, Cardin."

"You too, Sir."

==========================

 

Normal POV

==========================

 

Cardin was enjoying his day so far now, it was 6 hours after his talk with Ozpin. Now, he was gazing off at the statue once more at the statue at the front entrance. He was going back into his new dimension that he had entered during his time with Ozpin. He would so-call 'float' above the towns of light. As if he were a bird, he could see their miniature sizes but could still see their enlarged pure happiness.

He decided he had enough and was going back to his dorm to sleep since there really was nothing else he thought of doing. He was walking back to the dorms, looking to see many students minding their own business. If he had to be honest, he felt okay. It was nice, quiet and peaceful. Although there were moments in his life that weren't bad or interrupted by negative means, he still favored the present instead of the past. Perhaps, today was the new start. The new age for the new Cardin Winchester, just maybe.

 

He was about to enter through the door to his room until someone stopped him.

"Hey, Cardin!"

It was the sound of the voice that had made his mind go blank. The voice that turned his world into shit not too long ago.

It was Ruby.

And with eyes the size of a mouse's, he turned to see team RWBY and team CFVY. Coco Adel herself with a smug smirk and eyes that showed off her good looks that would make most men's hearts flutter, but not Cardin, it rather pissed him off.

Nobody had a calm expression, all were stern, except for Velvet Scarlatina and Coco, in which the rabbit Faunus had a worried look like she always did when trouble was around. Especially Cardin.

"Oh, come on..."

"You really know how to kiss ass, you teacher's pet."

A Xiao Long's voice isn't always good. It's problematic. And the voice will echo and spread to alert their presence. But not like a Winchester's.

He spreads like Wild Fire.


	3. Hope Burnt in Flames

Cardin's POV

I had no idea how to approach this moment, if anything I can't say I was scared, rather only nervous as to what was about to happen. But that's when I remembered my dorm room was just right behind me, I could feel the door knob against the palm of my hand that subconsciously grasped in search for a way out. All I gave before attempting to hide in my room was a timid look that wasn't fake, I really was nervous. I twisted the knob, it was locked !

'Shit!'

That's when I turned to face the door in a rather unreal speed to enter. I was trying to open with all my might, I had the idea maybe Sky, Dove Or Russell was in there. So I started banging the door hysterically. "Guys ! Open the door ! Now! Open the door !"

I was pried away from the door as an unholy strength slammed me to the side of the door. Of course the source of the manhandling was the Xiao Long girl. She cut off my air supply by pressing her elbow against my throat. I choked on my spit at the sudden actions. Her eyes still remained the peaceful Lilac eyes except even though still stayed normal, her glare was still hot enough to melt any confidence of leaving away.

"Nice try, jerk off. Your buddies are already inside there, we forced them to lock the door. Some friends if you ask me, Winchester."

I realized I was off the ground by just 5 inches, she was really strong. Incredibly strong.

I tried to speak, but the tight block of her elbow made it difficult. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I said as the air cut sharp and made me sound like a man who was dying of thirst, raspy. "They- aren't my friends-"

"Bullshit!"

I must have pissed her off beside I felt heat enveloping my upper body and sure enough her eyes were crimson and her hair flared up with flames surrounding her. I was already verbally pissing myself right now, the air supply was shortening even quicker as I could feel dizzy and faint. Why did this have to happen to me ? I thought Ozpin had gotten it all cleared and out of the way. These girls just wouldn't give up !

"Yang! Stop you're gonna suffocate him !" Came the voice of Blake coming to pull her away. I prayed for a miracle to happen right now as my vision was darkening. I tried scratching at her hands, the white marks forming as it didn't make any change. I bashed at her hands too, nothing.

'I'm dying'

"Enough, stop it Yang ! Stop" I think it was the Ruby girl now. The bitch. She too was tugging at her sisters arm and successfully removed the blonde bombshell off of me. My vision finally was lighted up and I gasped for air as I coughed mercilessly, I was getting too excited as my throat was feeling tight and something forced was coming up, I puked up saliva out of shock. I looked down, surprised to see one little drop of red in there. 'Holy shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, these guys are gonna kill me !'

"Let me at him ! This asshole needs a good beating for making us take the fall. This guy's a bully anyways, what's the big deal ?!" screamed the terrifying blonde devil. I was still shaking seeing her lose control, and I saw team CFVY, only Coco and the weird guy, Fox I think, closing in.

"Why are you doing this to me ?! Why can't you all just leave me alone ?!"

"You idiot, like you should talk !" Yelled Yang. I winced at that.

"We came here to give a message, Cardin." Said Ruby. What the hell did they mean by that ? A message ? From them or by someone else ? Were they gonna beat me or... Or no, no, they can't do that. This is Beacon. We're supposed to protect and stand against the Grimm. Not turn on each other. I was getting scared again and I could feel the dreadful familiar feeling of that hot pinch in my cheeks again. I was starting to have hot tears of frustration coming out. Damn it, this can't be happening.

Who do these people think they are? Sure, I'm a bastard, but you just can't jump someone out of nowhere. 'You shouldn't talk, kid. Look at all you've done, perhaps that girl really does have a point' said the voice. Damn it I was getting tired of 'it' talking shit to me!

"Shut the FUCK UP !"

The look on Ruby's face was that of being offended, but the sheer bone chilling death stare that came from Yang was enough to kill me. And I think I was about to. All I saw was Yang erupting with fire and escaping the grasp of her teammates before jumping up and throwing a fist at me. The only bad thing was that she had her weapons on too. I froze. I couldn't think of what to do, block and take the blow ? No, I jolted to the side just in time for her to plant a crater into the buildings floor. I spun to see her looking at me with those pissed off eyes. So I did the only thing I could do.

...

...

...

Run.

Team CFVY was blocking my entrance and I only pushed forward, shoving them out of the way. I couldn't see what was behind me, but somehow I could feel like fate was catching up with me as well as Yang and everybody else. I curse it all. All of this was for nothing. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Ozpin, he was bewildered. Just what exactly was he doing here ? Was he the one giving out 'the message' ? What was going on ?

"Cardin I-" he was starting off and I didn't want to know what he had done in order for me to suffer even more.

"You liar!"

He was taken back, as if I slapped him. I wanted to, oh god, how I wanted to.

"Cardin, what's going on ?"

"You told me this was over ! I'm out of here !"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and I tensed as he did so, I pushed away and started running again. I could hear him yelling to come back and that it was a misunderstanding. I ignored his pleas and just hauled. The students were all over the place, I brushed against them and they all could be heard murmuring about what I did this time, how bad it was and how I was gonna be put in my place. Fuck them! Fuck them all! Everyone is a piece of trash and they all are worse than me. There is no future, there is no future. Just run.

I did as I told myself too. I couldn't trust anyone, how can I ? They all are just traitors!

I took off like my life depended at it, and boy it sure did. Once out of the building, I could only head to one place to where ever my legs would lead me to in a bee line. What a way to turn my day into shit. I can't keep doing this, it was happening all over again. It stays calm and then out of nowhere trouble finds me. I took Ozpin's word for it to all be over.

Wait...

What if he just said that to make me feel better ? Did he set me up ?

That was it, wasn't it ?

He wanted these people to attack me. I wasn't in any state to be thinking clearly, no doubt. But I only kept running forward as I knew where I was going, don't know where though, but anywhere was better than here.

If they didn't want me there anymore, than fine. I didn't care. I wasn't doing good at Beacon anyways, I screwed up every time and I guess this is what I get. I was running fast enough for the tears to be nothing in the wind. I ripped off my uniform as I knew I was never going to be arriving at this place ever again. This would be the last time they ever heard of me. I'm doing them a favor.

'Damn it, goddamn it.'

I had no one left. To think I was actually going to head of in a good direction with Ozpin's help. He lied to me. First my so called teammates lock me out to face the dogs. Two of the strongest teams come out to get me and tear my head off. When does it end ? Well, I'll make it end. Just not here. They wouldn't want to look embarrassing because of one their failures.

I was running faster than I ever thought was possible for me. Everything was just whizzing right past me, it got me so much I thought the environment was outrunning me. I didn't care though. I wasn't anything in this world, so what good was I doing here ?

The bull head docks seemed to have been my best option, but I reckon they had already thought that plan out. And there was no chance that they would just let one student on board for his mistakes. Fine! So I guess I'll find another way. I darted off to the place they would have to have trouble finding me in. The Emerald Forest. So now it was going to be like this then. A runaway dropout from Beacon Academy to escape for who knows what.

I had no clue as to where I was going. But anywhere was better than here. That's for damn sure. I kept running until something aloud was prompting me to run faster and faster.

"Cardin!"

I turned briefly to see it was members from JNPR chasing after me. Damn it, them too ! I had to get out of here and fast.

"Cardin, wait! Stop running !"

I recognized it to be Arc's. I bet he just wants to pummel me down with his team too. An ass kicking before departure. Well I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. I was determined to get out there and that was that. No one will stop me. I concentrated while closing my eyes, I had to quick so I wouldn't ram into something like a blind man. I focused my aura into my body and it eased my muscles everywhere and my legs were feeling brand new. I must have been at a cheetahs speed because when I turned back to look at them, they were merely only a dot from my spot.

I was getting out of here. The first sign of the trees that lead to the forest was the first sign of hope in a long time. I was pushed down on my stomach with a hard 'thud' as I felt extra weight on top of my back. I ate shit and you better believe it that hitting your head after running 22 mph on the hard ground. I already had a headache coming from the impact as well as the voice of the attacker.

"Cardin, I won't have you leaving Beacon."

What the hell. It was Pyyrha !

"Ah, get off of me, Nikos!"

"No," she yelled as she twisted my arm behind my back forcing me to stand up with her other hand gripping my back. "Ozpin told us what happened. You need to come back, this isn't what you think."

"You're lying. I bet you're here to kill me, aren't you ?"

I felt a hard sting of pain as she whipped her palm against my cheek. I admit, it left me teary eyed, especially with the dirt in my eyes. She gripped both of my arms now. Her eyes looking up at me.

"Get a grip, will you! What's going on with you, Cardin!"

"I'm no good here, you wouldn't understand and you shouldn't care."

"Listen to yourself, are you just going to let this get the better of you?!"

I was too wrapped up in escaping that I couldn't piece up where she was getting at.

"No, you don't. I'm leaving and I won't let you stop me. I'm sorry for this!"

I focused my aura as I slammed my head against hers and I actually thought I cracked both of our skulls. It had hurt like hell. She was on her knees, holding her head and cursing under her breath. I didn't want to do it, it hurt me even more.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

I knelt down to grasp her arms and looked her in the eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but might as well start correcting my errors one step at a time. So I tried my best to transfer part of my aura to the main source of her discomfort. However, it was futile, as I almost passed out from overuse of my aura, as much as I was trying.

"Damn."

"What are you doing? One minute you're saying you're leaving, now you're sitting here. Cardin," she tugged at the collar of my t-shirt,"What is going on with you?"

I was getting dizzy from the headbutt and overuse.

"I.. I got to go. You don't understand, Teams RWBY and those second-year students, they want me dead. I got to go." She didn't say anything, keeping quiet was making me think this all was a mistake from the start. I was blocking out the thought without trying to worsen my aching head.

"Pyyrha!"

I could only make out the voice of someone I didn't recognize, another male. I saw it was a member of Arc's team, he was Asian with a pink strand of hair while the rest was natural black. Along him were Arc and the girl I heard as Nora. Chick was super strong as to what I also heard.

Pyrrha turned her head around and stood on her own before her legs buckled, making her fall down but didn't since the Asian caught her. I felt bad for that blow to the head. The Asian had handed her to Nora, instead, he had me to aggressively handle. He brought me off my feet but kept me on the ground as he rushed me forward and slammed me against the hard trees.

"What did you do to her, Cardin?"

"I had to-"

"Ren, stop. He's okay, he's okay," came from Pyyrha as her voice was sound faint after the second repeated claim.

"Pyyrha, are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, just drowsy."

Ren had his eyes back to me, except they weren't as bad the scolding from Yang. He took out his weapon and rested the barrel against my left eye. Oh come on, why there ?

"You better have a good reason why you suddenly have a majority of the school up in a rush as well as us."

"I do. I'm leaving, now as happy as you are to hear it, make it easy for yourself so at least one of your burdens can cause problems someplace else."

"Like I'd just do that, eye for an eye" he bashed the gun on my face, specifically, the fucking eye, I yelped in pain. I felt the blow, it made my bones rattle for some odd reason.

"There, it's all you're getting, much to my disappointment for hurting my teammate," he dropped me, leaving to tend to his friends before spitting on me. I looked at them, man I really was a degenerate. Finally Arc popped out, for some leader, he sure needs to catch up. Oh great, there I go again, being a hypocrite.

"Pyyrha, guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We caught him."

Now Arc looked back at me, stomping his boots. His turn I guess. He grabbed me and was going to repeat just what the chink did but I still was stronger than him. So I just shoved him back.

"Listen to me, you don't need to fight me. I'm not the enemy here, I'm only doing what you all want me to do."

"What, leaving ? What were you thinking, Cardin?"

"Look man, whatever I did back in the past is nothing excusable. I get that man, I get that. But I gotta get out of here, if I don't, I'm screwed."

All Arc did was not taking me seriously and went to check up on Pyyrha.

"I don't care anymore, fine, get out. Go. You loser," the venom in his voice was strong, it even made me dead inside. But this was my chance now, so I need to take it while the getting's good.

"Th-thank you, man. You're-"

"I already said you can go, didn't I? So get out of here!"

I didn't budge, but I nodded understanding his anger. I didn't blame him and I didn't hate him. So I turned around to limp my way to freedom. I felt something drip from my face, it was blood coming from my bruised eye and a gash was right in the middle of it. It hurt like a bitch, but I'll live.

"Wait, Cardin. Don't go," said Pyyrha's sweet voice. Wait, did I just think it was sweet? I mentally slapped myself against the head for thinking something stupid but true.

I turned my head back to the group. It was Pyyrha who stood from them.

"I can't, I got to. You wouldn't understand."

"Stop saying that. We can, if you'll tell us."

"WHY THOUGH?! I'm Not Your Friend! I Should Be A Deadbeat To You!"

She didn't seemed to be affected by my harsh tone, she was a strong girl though, I'll give her that.

"Because we know your pain, your attempts to be a better person. Don't waste it, you've made a good start."

"Good start," I said sarcastically,"What good start? I've tried, from just hours ago I tried to make a good person of myself. Then it's gone, my chance to be good."

"You are-"

"No I'm not. Lookit, I'm escaping, aren't I? What kind of Huntsman runs away from his problems?!"

The group didn't speak.

"Exactly, I ain't... I'm not a huntsman. Just another stupid kid going nowhere. Fare fucking well, no... hard... feelings."

With that said, I started off walking before the feeling my legs had left and I had to prop my elbows to lift me off. My mind told me it was over. They probably were right. I was done, I couldn't run anymore.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no condition of running away. You're exhausted and your aura is depleting, and you know it."

"Shut up, I know... that..."

It was the chink again, except there was no rage in his voice. Only understanding of my situation. I hated him for it because I wanted someone to hate, don't ask me why.

"Cardin. We're taking you back, either by escorting you there peacefully. Or by force," said Jaune with promise. I wanted to see if he would keep it however. This was the time where he needed to be the better man between us two, take the responsibility of being a leader.

"Alright then," I said before I steadying myself before I went on,"Prove it to me, Arc."

I stood up somehow, facing them with me slouching with my fists out poorly. He needed to do this, and part of me believed that he knew it as well. Somehow I'd be right. It was only going to end one way, we all knew how it would.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, man, you need to stick to your promises, you're the leader," I started towards him slowly,"So best me, Jaune."

He looked up when I said his name, he turned to look back at his group. Everyone of us knew what to be done, like I said, I wasn't thinking. It was all just so fast at the moment. Yang, the cornering, Ozpin. It's too much for me. It... was. Now. I just some sense knocked into me.

"Fine."

"Just know... I'm not stopping, until I'm either knocked out or if I'm dead, you got me?"

"Loud and clear, Cardin. Loud and clear."

"Good."

He walked towards me and swung. Damn, he's a little sloppy. Well, perhaps there will be time to fix that. I blocked it and socked him in the gut, he 'acked'.

"Ow. Damn it,"

"I told you. I'm coming back one of two ways. So if you need help, so be it."

Jaune understood.

"Ren."

"I know."

Okay, that might have been a bad idea. Too late now.

It was a matter of seconds that Ren had sweeped me off my feet and kicked down on my stomach, sending me to the ground. I was down but not out. Another kick was sent down but I rolled on my stomach and out of the way. Now it was getting serious. I waited for them to rush me. And both looked at one another and nodded. Damn, they had the same idea.

==========================

==========================

 

==========================

 

==========================

 

Normal POV

==========================

 

I had no idea how to approach this moment if anything I can't say I was scared, rather only nervous as to what was about to happen. But that's when I remembered my dorm room was just right behind me, I could feel the doorknob against the palm of my hand that subconsciously grasped in search for a way out. All I gave before attempting to hide in my room was a timid look that wasn't fake, I really was nervous. I twisted the knob, it was locked!

'Shit!'

That's when I turned to face the door in a rather unreal speed to enter. I was trying to open with all my might, I had the idea maybe Sky, Dove Or Russell was in there. So I started banging the door hysterically. "Guys! Open the door! Now! Open the door !"

I have pried away from the door as an unholy strength slammed me to the side of the door. Of course, the source of the manhandling was the Xiao Long girl. She cut off my air supply by pressing her elbow against my throat. I choked on my spit at the sudden actions. Her eyes still remained the peaceful Lilac eyes except even though still stayed normal, her glare was still hot enough to melt any confidence of leaving away.

"Nice try, jerk off. Your buddies are already inside there, we forced them to lock the door. Some friends if you ask me, Winchester."

I realized I was off the ground by just 5 inches, she was really strong. Incredibly strong.

I tried to speak, but the tight block of her elbow made it difficult. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I said as the air cut sharp and made me sound like a man who was dying of thirst, raspy. "They- aren't my friends-"

"Bullshit!"

I must have pissed her off beside I felt heat enveloping my upper body and sure enough, her eyes were crimson and her hair flared up with flames surrounding her. I was already verbally pissing myself right now, the air supply was shortening even quicker as I could feel dizzy and faint. Why did this have to happen to me? I thought Ozpin had gotten it all cleared and out of the way. These girls just wouldn't give up!

"Yang! Stop you're gonna suffocate him !" Came the voice of Blake coming to pull her away. I prayed for a miracle to happen right now as my vision was darkening. I tried scratching at her hands, the white marks forming as it didn't make any change. I bashed at her hands too, nothing.

'I'm dying'

"Enough, stop it, Yang ! Stop" I think it was the Ruby girl now. The bitch. She too was tugging at her sister's arm and successfully removed the blonde bombshell off of me. My vision finally was lighted up and I gasped for air as I coughed mercilessly, I was getting too excited as my throat was feeling tight and something forced was coming up, I puked up saliva out of shock. I looked down, surprised to see one little drop of red in there. 'Holy shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, these guys are gonna kill me !'

"Let me at him! This asshole needs a good beating for making us take the fall. This guy's a bully anyway, what's the big deal ?!" screamed the terrifying blonde devil. I was still shaking seeing her lose control, and I saw team CFVY, only Coco and the weird guy, Fox I think, closing in.

"Why are you doing this to me ?! Why can't you all just leave me alone ?!"

"You idiot, like you should talk !" Yelled Yang. I winced at that.

"We came here to give a message, Cardin." Said Ruby. What the hell did they mean by that? A message? From them or by someone else ? Were they gonna beat me or... Or no, no, they can't do that. This is Beacon. We're supposed to protect and stand against the Grimm. Not turn on each other. I was getting scared again and I could feel the dreadful familiar feeling of that hot pinch in my cheeks again. I was starting to have hot tears of frustration coming out. Damn it, this can't be happening.

Who do these people think they are? Sure, I'm a bastard, but you just can't jump someone out of anywhere. 'You shouldn't talk, kid. Look at all you've done, perhaps that girl really does have a point' said the voice. Damn it I was getting tired of 'it' talking shit to me!

"Shut the FUCK UP !"

The look on Ruby's face was that of being offended, but the sheer bone-chilling death stare that came from Yang was enough to kill me. And I think I was about to. All I saw was Yang erupting with fire and escaping the grasp of her teammates before jumping up and throwing a fist at me. The only bad thing was that she had her weapons on too. I froze. I couldn't think of what to do, block and take the blow? No, I jolted to the side just in time for her to plant a crater into the building's floor. I spun to see her looking at me with those pissed off eyes. So I did the only thing I could do.

...

...

...

Run.

Team CFVY was blocking my entrance and I only pushed forward, shoving them out of the way. I couldn't see what was behind me, but somehow I could feel like fate was catching up with me as well as Yang and everybody else. I curse it all. All of this was for nothing. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Ozpin, he was bewildered. Just what exactly was he doing here? Was he the one giving out 'the message'? What was going on?

"Cardin I-" he was starting off and I didn't want to know what he had done in order for me to suffer even more.

"You liar!"

He was taken back as if I slapped him. I wanted to, oh god, how I wanted to.

"Cardin, what's going on ?"

"You told me this was over ! I'm out of here !"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and I tensed as he did so, I pushed away and started running again. I could hear him yelling to come back and that it was a misunderstanding. I ignored his pleas and just hauled. The students were all over the place, I brushed against them and they all could be heard murmuring about what I did this time, how bad it was and how I was gonna be put in my place. Fuck them! Fuck them all! Everyone is a piece of trash and they all are worse than me. There is no future, there is no future. Just run.

I did as I told myself too. I couldn't trust anyone, how can I? They all are just traitors!

I took off like my life depended on it, and boy it sure did. Once out of the building, I could only head to one place to where ever my legs would lead me to in a beeline. What a way to turn my day into shit. I can't keep doing this, it was happening all over again. It stays calm and then out of nowhere trouble finds me. I took Ozpin's word for it to all be over.

Wait...

What if he just said that to make me feel better? Did he set me up?

That was it, wasn't it?

He wanted these people to attack me. I wasn't in any state to be thinking clearly, no doubt. But I only kept running forward as I knew where I was going, don't know where though, but anywhere was better than here.

If they didn't want me there anymore, then fine. I didn't care. I wasn't doing good at Beacon anyways, I screwed up every time and I guess this is what I get. I was running fast enough for the tears to be nothing in the wind. I ripped off my uniform as I knew I was never going to be arriving at this place ever again. This would be the last time they ever heard of me. I'm doing them a favor.

'Damn it, goddamn it.'

I had no one left. To think I was actually going to head off in a good direction with Ozpin's help. He lied to me. First, my so-called teammates lock me out to face the dogs. Two of the strongest teams come out to get me and tear my head off. When does it end? Well, I'll make it end. Just not here. They wouldn't want to look embarrassing because of one their failures.

I was running faster than I ever thought was possible for me. Everything was just whizzing right past me, it got me so much I thought the environment was outrunning me. I didn't care though. I wasn't anything in this world, so what good was I doing here?

The bullhead docks seemed to have been my best option, but I reckon they had already thought that plan out. And there was no chance that they would just let one student on board for his mistakes. Fine! So I guess I'll find another way. I darted off to the place they would have to have trouble finding me in. The Emerald Forest. So now it was going to be like this then. A runaway dropout from Beacon Academy to escape for who knows what.

I had no clue as to where I was going. But anywhere was better than here. That's for damn sure. I kept running until something aloud was prompting me to run faster and faster.

"Cardin!"

I turned briefly to see it was members of JNPR chasing after me. Damn it, them too! I had to get out of here and fast.

"Cardin, wait! Stop running !"

I recognized it to be Arc's. I bet he just wants to pummel me down with his team too. An ass kicking before departure. Well, I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. I was determined to get out there and that was that. No one will stop me. I concentrated while closing my eyes, I had to quick so I wouldn't ram into something like a blind man. I focused my aura on my body and it eased my muscles everywhere and my legs were feeling brand new. I must have been at a cheetahs speed because when I turned back to look at them, they were merely only a dot from my spot.

I was getting out of here. The first sign of the trees that lead to the forest was the first sign of hope in a long time. I was pushed down on my stomach with a hard 'thud' as I felt the extra weight on top of my back. I ate shit and you better believe it that hitting your head after running 22 mph on the hard ground. I already had a headache coming from the impact as well as the voice of the attacker.

"Cardin, I won't have you leaving Beacon."

What the hell. It was Pyyrha!

"Ah, get off of me, Nikos!"

"No," she yelled as she twisted my arm behind my back forcing me to stand up with her other hand gripping my back. "Ozpin told us what happened. You need to come back, this isn't what you think."

"You're lying. I bet you're here to kill me, aren't you ?"

I felt a hard sting of pain as she whipped her palm against my cheek. I admit it left me teary-eyed, especially with the dirt in my eyes. She gripped both of my arms now. Her eyes looking up at me.

"Get a grip, will you! What's going on with you, Cardin!"

"I'm no good here, you wouldn't understand and you shouldn't care."

"Listen to yourself, are you just going to let this get the better of you?!"

I was too wrapped up in escaping that I couldn't piece up where she was getting at.

"No, you don't. I'm leaving and I won't let you stop me. I'm sorry for this!"

I focused my aura as I slammed my head against hers and I actually thought I cracked both of our skulls. It had hurt like hell. She was on her knees, holding her head and cursing under her breath. I didn't want to do it, it hurt me even more.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

I knelt down to grasp her arms and looked her in the eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but might as well start correcting my errors one step at a time. So I tried my best to transfer part of my aura to the main source of her discomfort. However, it was futile, as I almost passed out from overuse of my aura, as much as I was trying.

"Damn."

"What are you doing? One minute you're saying you're leaving, now you're sitting here. Cardin," she tugged at the collar of my t-shirt,"What is going on with you?"

I was getting dizzy from the headbutt and overuse.

"I.. I got to go. You don't understand, Teams RWBY and those second-year students, they want me dead. I got to go." She didn't say anything, keeping quiet was making me think this all was a mistake from the start. I was blocking out the thought without trying to worsen my aching head.

"Pyyrha!"

I could only make out the voice of someone I didn't recognize, another male. I saw it was a member of Arc's team, he was Asian with a pink strand of hair while the rest was natural black. Along him were Arc and the girl I heard as Nora. Chick was super strong as to what I also heard.

Pyrrha turned her head around and stood on her own before her legs buckled, making her fall down but didn't since the Asian caught her. I felt bad for that blow to the head. The Asian had handed her to Nora, instead, he had me to aggressively handle. He brought me off my feet but kept me on the ground as he rushed me forward and slammed me against the hard trees.

"What did you do to her, Cardin?"

"I had to-"

"Ren, stop. He's okay, he's okay," came from Pyyrha as her voice was sound faint after the second repeated claim.

"Pyyrha, are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, just drowsy."

Ren had his eyes back to me, except they weren't as bad the scolding from Yang. He took out his weapon and rested the barrel against my left eye. Oh, come on, why there?

"You better have a good reason why you suddenly have a majority of the school up in a rush as well as us."

"I do. I'm leaving, now as happy as you are to hear it, make it easy for yourself so at least one of your burdens can cause problems someplace else."

"Like I'd just do that, eye for an eye" he bashed the gun on my face, specifically, the fucking eye, I yelped in pain. I felt the blow, it made my bones rattle for some odd reason.

"There, it's all you're getting, much to my disappointment for hurting my teammate," he dropped me, leaving to tend to his friends before spitting on me. I looked at them, man I really was a degenerate. Finally, Arc popped out, for some leader, he sure needs to catch up. Oh great, there I go again, being a hypocrite.

"Pyyrha, guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We caught him."

Now Arc looked back at me, stomping his boots. His turn I guess. He grabbed me and was going to repeat just what the chink did but I still was stronger than him. So I just shoved him back.

"Listen to me, you don't need to fight me. I'm not the enemy here, I'm only doing what you all want me to do."

"What, leaving? What were you thinking, Cardin?"

"Look, man, whatever I did back in the past is nothing excusable. I get that man, I get that. But I gotta get out of here, if I don't, I'm screwed."

All Arc did was not taking me seriously and went to check up on Pyyrha.

"I don't care anymore, fine, get out. Go. You loser," the venom in his voice was strong, it even made me dead inside. But this was my chance now, so I need to take it while the getting's good.

"Th-thank you, man. You're-"

"I already said you can go, didn't I? So get out of here!"

I didn't budge, but I nodded understanding his anger. I didn't blame him and I didn't hate him. So I turned around to limp my way to freedom. I felt something drip from my face, it was blood coming from my bruised eye and a gash was right in the middle of it. It hurt like a bitch, but I'll live.

"Wait, Cardin. Don't go," said Pyrrha's sweet voice. Wait, did I just think it was sweet? I mentally slapped myself against the head for thinking something stupid but true.

I turned my head back to the group. It was Pyyrha who stood from them.

"I can't, I got to. You wouldn't understand."

"Stop saying that. We can if you'll tell us."

"WHY THOUGH?! I'm Not Your Friend! I Should Be A Deadbeat To You!"

She didn't seem to be affected by my harsh tone, she was a strong girl though, I'll give her that.

"Because we know your pain, your attempts to be a better person. Don't waste it, you've made a good start."

"Good start," I said sarcastically,"What good start? I've tried, from just hours ago I tried to make a good person of myself. Then it's gone, my chance to be good."

"You are-"

"No, I'm not. Lookit, I'm escaping, aren't I? What kind of Huntsman runs away from his problems?!"

The group didn't speak.

"Exactly, I ain't... I'm not a huntsman. Just another stupid kid going nowhere. Fare fucking well, no... hard... feelings."

With that said, I started off walking before the feeling my legs had left and I had to prop my elbows to lift me off. My mind told me it was over. They probably were right. I was done, I couldn't run anymore.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no condition of running away. You're exhausted and your aura is depleting, and you know it."

"Shut up, I know... that..."

It was the chink again, except there was no rage in his voice. Only understanding of my situation. I hated him for it because I wanted someone to hate, don't ask me why.

"Cardin. We're taking you back, either by escorting you there peacefully. Or by force," said Jaune with promise. I wanted to see if he would keep it, however. This was the time where he needed to be the better man between us two, take the responsibility of being a leader.

"Alright then," I said before I steadying myself before I went on,"Prove it to me, Arc."

I stood up somehow, facing them with me slouching with my fists out poorly. He needed to do this, and part of me believed that he knew it as well. Somehow I'd be right. It was only going to end one way, we all knew how it would.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, man, you need to stick to your promises, you're the leader," I started towards him slowly,"So best me, Jaune."

He looked up when I said his name, he turned to look back at his group. Every one of us knew what to be done like I said, I wasn't thinking. It was all just so fast at the moment. Yang, the cornering, Ozpin. It's too much for me. It... was. Now. I just some sense knocked into me.

"Fine."

"Just know... I'm not stopping until I'm either knocked out or if I'm dead, you got me?"

"Loud and clear, Cardin. Loud and clear."

"Good."

He walked towards me and swung. Damn, he's a little sloppy. Well, perhaps there will be time to fix that. I blocked it and socked him in the gut, he 'acked'.

"Ow. Damn it,"

"I told you. I'm coming back one of two ways. So if you need help, so be it."

Jaune understood.

"Ren."

"I know."

Okay, that might have been a bad idea. Too late now.

It was a matter of seconds that Ren had swept me off my feet and kicked down on my stomach, sending me to the ground. I was down but not out. Another kick was sent down but I rolled on my stomach and out of the way. Now it was getting serious. I waited for them to rush me. And both looked at one another and nodded. Damn, they had the same idea.

This wasn't going to end well.


	4. Burning Takeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Song: Unbreakable - Fireflight 
> 
> https://youtu.be/PFA64Eq2Fqs

And there I was. I was laying in an alleyway, bleeding and bruised and like a stuck pig that's been hammered. I didn't exactly remember how I ended up here, the only little bits and pieces of it was me knowing I had escaped. But knowing now since I'm alone, banged up, I'm guessing I didn't leave without a fight. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out anything, it was still daytime yet I couldn't see properly.

Before all this, I had opened my eyes to see a box directly in my face and a small rat scurrying away. I didn't jump but I sneered as much as I could, it's hard when parts of your face is fucked up and looking like some Italian dish. After rolling on my back, I could see from the back and front of me that people were simply just waltzing on by. I tried calling out for help, but all there was that of what sounded like a croak from a frog.

There was a good portion of blood on my white t-shirt. My face was killing me though, it's like a ton of lead was in my cheeks, weighing me down. Primarily, my right side of my face. I touched that spot and could feel as if layers of my skin gone and with liquids oozing out. There definitely were bruises and my legs were still intact, but there were just several nasty cuts on my ankles.

I didn't know what to do now, I was away from Beacon like I wanted too but now, now I was at a loss. Maybe running away wasn't a good idea, could I just have hidden out for a little while and come back? No, chances were probably worst by staying there instead of escaping. But now I'm just conflicted by what I should do next.

I was tired, beaten and thirsty. What a pain. I knew there was no sense in just waiting for a miracle to happen, so I did my best at walking while holding the wall next to me for dear life. I reached the end of the alley and felt the bright white rays of sun cast down on me, blinding my eyes and I closed them instantly. After getting used to the light, I turned to the next corner and trudged on while leaning against the wall for support. I realized I was holding my left arm, I could only feel pain and my bones in there were definitely not normal. I must have fractured it because I could not get it to move and when I forced it, I'd regret it soon after with a yell.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath as I was pushing myself past my limits. My breath hitched and my eyes tightened from the agonizing numbness of my condition.

"I need to get the fuck out of here... I can't keep this up for long."

I felt like I was sick, my throat was sore and when I coughed it felt like something was tearing inside. Like instead of spit, to me, I thought it was blood I was coughing up. I was pretty bad off. My vision was getting somewhat better as when objects would get closer I could make out what they were. Such as when I bumped into a wall. I moved myself to a more open section of wherever I was at. To my surprise, but even though I was in Vale, there was no one around. Yeah I know, it's probably because of my temporary vision, but I mean it. No one was in town, maybe they all took a vacation.

'Wise ass.'

"Shut up."

The voice in my head was starting to get on my bad side and right now while I'm injured is not helping. I can't even reason with myself. So here I was, wandering and scrambling around like a fool in need of medical assistance. What kind of creeped me out was the fact that no one was around. Just how long was I out? A day? Weeks ? I shuddered at the thought of absence from life when unconscious. Damn it, I need answers and I need them now.

I didn't remember falling face first into the ground, seemingly putting me to sleep before shortly coming back up. I was in a deserted street with dozens of emptied cars. They all formed a line and after climbing on one van, I could see that there was only a vast area of 0 people. Okay, now this is getting worrisome.

So let's just list the cons real quick.

1\. I've been knocked out for some time and I'm suffering from being battered.

2\. I have no means or interests in returning back to Beacon.

3\. Said Beacon is most likely to come searching for me.

4\. There's no one around so far and I'm left right now wandering.

"Great."

I couldn't walk for very much longer, so I slouched myself against another wall and slid down to the pavement. I'd have never thought that a wall would ever be my only friend when I felt like throwing up or passing out. But that's just exactly what happened next, I don't know how easy it was. It's like I blinked and then I wake to see the sky had gotten much darker and was probably around 5:00 or so.

Shit, just how bad did I get beaten up when I was there? Damn JNPR, they shouldn't have followed me. Why couldn't I just have been left alone? I'd hoped that maybe after my little nap, I'd be feeling better. I felt like complete shit. I'm not even exaggerating.

My legs felt like jello, my left side of my head was having a splitting headache, and I felt so cold for some reason. Something is wrong, and if it happens only while I'm untreated, things are probably going to get worse, maybe even fatal. I need to go find a doctor or something. So after finally wasting half an hour to just get on both legs, I made haste as fast as I could to help. Wherever that might be. My left arm was pretty much numb at this point and I didn't bother holding, making me look like a cave man. The sight of no one made me sick, I think I would have liked to be given medical attention no matter what it took to get it.

My left arm was pretty much numb at this point and I didn't bother holding, making me look like a cave man. The sight of no one made me sick, I think I would have liked to be given medical attention no matter what it took to get it.

I looked back at what had happened during this week. First, the Rose girl completely fucks up my day, and then the next day, wouldn't you know it, her team confronts me for so-called 'snitching' on them. This all happened because of her. That no good underage cheat little teenage bitch. I'm going to kill her. This is all her fault, this is all her fault. All I wanted was to be left alone and try and start anew. But no, there's always something bad to ruin the wishful thinking and piss all over me.

This all happened because of her. That no good underage cheat little teenage bitch. I'm going to kill her. This is all her fault, this is all her fault. All I wanted was to be left alone and try and start anew. But no, there's always something bad to ruin the wishful thinking and piss all over me.

And that pompous white-haired Schnee whore, she might as well be the first to make my life hell. Sure, I was a bastard back then, but to think a so-called heiress like her would go so far as to side with that little red color twerp. She was already a stupid bitch, to begin with.

Oh god, and that Yang. She was the muscle that would push me around and then some, only if her little sisters sees fit when to do so. First, she talks a whole heap of trash behind my back, not 7 meters away, and then she nearly suffocates me. That tongue of hers, both her and the Schnee's know how to get me ticked. I had a bone to pick with her. Once I'm all patched up, I'm going to confront her and then...

'Think logically, you idiot. There's no way in hell you'd off her like that even if you recover. Jesus, you're really stupid.'

"Shut up, just who's side are you one anyways? You're a part of me, aren't you? Get out of my head."

This is all kinds of fucked. I'm going actually mad at even myself. Can't I ever catch a break?

Life sucks, it seriously does. If I'd had known this was where my life was going, I'd probably have run away from my home a long time ago. Oh god, how I hated the mention of my family. No, family are those who actually love you. Family is those who look out for you. Family is the ONE THING THAT KEEPS YOU STRONG !

My body tensed up and an unknown rage was filling in my bones. I felt heat shooting up, like drugs. No, I've never taken them. But right then and there, I was fueled by the one thing that's stuck with me whether I liked it or not.

Hate

And it was immense...

I forgot all memory of being unable to function like a normal person and took long stomps towards help. Despite my face hurting, I scrunched my face and could feel my muscles clenching to represent anger. I popped my knuckles, I was beyond a piece of shit. I was beyond a huntsman. Beyond human, on the inside at least, you know metaphorically.

My little fit was interrupted by the sound of a loud roar of thunder in the air. I'm not lying, but I forgot what I was doing and I froze to identify the noise that had crossed my eardrums. I didn't budge, not even a little. My eyes roamed around the sky, hoping for whatever it was to show itself. After finally waiting for what felt like hours, I heard another loud thunderous echo and included was something that made me turn the corner without a moment's hesitation. A scream.

Sure, I was damaged, but I got right back up after I would fall down and ignore the pain I had. I was getting somewhat closer. I was speeding up and I could identify two voices, one male, and one female. But then there was the sound of more men. I skidded to a halt and leaned against the wall, waiting for the next sound to come. It didn't take long as I grew nervous when I heard it.

"Stop squirming!"

"No, let me go!"

You gotta be kidding me, the typical damsel in distress situation. But I also heard other males either forcing her to move or chatting along with the first one on what to do with her. I counted three since I heard them, maybe there was more.

Without thinking, I came into view.

"Hey!"

They all spun around, before they saw me they had a look of spooked at first, until they saw me and there they were cautious.

"Leave the kid alone."

We all scoped one another out. As I was close, there was a total of 4 men and one girl, young, as in 13 years old young. She was being manhandled by one guy while the other 3 looked at me. But boy did they dress like morons.

Their color pattern was black and red. Black suits, red glasses, and matching fedoras. But that was ignored as I saw what they had in their hands. Each one had daggers or some sort of sword. A miniature version of one anyway. One stepped forward and I focused on him.

"Or what ?"

"Then you got till the count of 10, or else you're going to be helping each other pick up ya'lls teeth."

"Ooh, big man. Funny coming from a kid who's all fucked up, now scram."

Now he was right, I was in a bad condition and possibly in no condition to fight whatsoever. But does being injured stop a man from doing what's right? Not unless he doesn't care. I admit I was nervous, for both my well being, but for also getting this girl to safety.

"Somehow, I don't see that happening."

"I do though," he said inching a little forward while making his weapons presence known by swaying it around. I really didn't want to fight them, but if it meant that she gets away safely, so be it.

"Just let her go, she has no reason for getting hurt. C'mon, it's a kid."

"So what? It could be a toddler for all I care and I'd still kick it for fun."

I believed him, but the sad thing was that he wasn't believing me on when I promised this ending with them letting her go.

"You better start spilling answers for what's going on, whether you like it or not."

They all started laughing, the girl darting her eyes for help.

"Look at this guy! Trying to be the hero in all this. You're so fucking stupid if we'd just tell you. Hey, boys. I say we just off this fucker."

All of them nodded heads.

"Then skin this smoke wagon and see what happens, you weak dog. No bite whatsoever. All bark."

I might have tempted him because right then 2 of his friends stepped forward on each side. The last one was still gripping the girl's arm, his sword in hand but thankfully not close to hurt her. I didn't care what would happen, as long as she made it out.

"Get him, boys."

'Ah, no, fuck.'

Damn, this wasn't going to be easy, I'm still injured and my head was swimming from the pain and the thought of engaging them. There has to be something I can do. But I'm not going to run. So I only did what any normal man would do. Raise my dukes up and get prepared for a tussle. I admit though, I had some butterflies in my stomach when he was coming, but only because I had to do this for the good of the girl. All the other times I did it for myself, just beating on Arc. Time to wipe the wrong away and blaze it with some redemption.

"Ha, you think you can fight the way you are? Tch, you must be pissing yourself scared."

"You sure do talk a lot more than I do, and that's saying something. But even then, my breath doesn't stink like the after the process of what Grimm eat. And that would be cowardly shits, like yourself."

"Get the sonofabitch!" he said with a shaking angered voice. Now that just made it all the more exciting, and at least he proved my point. But his breath didn't smell that bad, heh. I had so much excitement and such laughing energy that I flashed him a smirk with my teeth. So one decided to push forward with his weapon in hand. Too easy, but it's best not to overestimate. Even if they're all little shits. I backed up as he swung his blade carelessly and gave me the opportunity to push him down on his face and stomp on his head. He wasn't knocked out but he groaned.

I turned around in time as another one merely grazed my cheek and a new cut spilled blood. This one was quicker though and took the opportunity to try and shank me, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it, in hopes of fighting over his weapon. So we were both fighting for the knife but I finally managed to take it from him and kick him back to the wall, knocking the wind out of him. It takes a lot for me to be taken down. Shit, even Jaune put up a better fight.

So we were both fighting for the knife but I finally managed to take it from him and kick him back to the wall, knocking the wind out of him. It takes a lot for me to be taken down. Shit, even Jaune put up a better fight.

He caught his breath quickly and swung punches that were a little less sloppy and I even had to duck so I could tackle him and pound his face. I smashed his face in, his glasses breaking and his nose bleeding as he held his face. I don't know where it came from, but joy came shooting up in my veins that even my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I was excited all right. I lived for this.

I took my time beating his head, one hand was choking him and the other simply made his face purple and bruised. Each hit felt like I was hammering down a nail, all the more reason why I kept beating the hell out of him. After dealing with him, I spat on him and saw the last two. I wasn't feeling anything slowing me down, I was having... fun. What the? Was I taking fun from this?

...

No, this is sick. I shouldn't enjoy the pain of others. I tried forcing the honest smile off of my face but I couldn't. It was stuck there as if it was sewed in. I will not give in to the enjoyment of suffering.

'But why not? These are the underlings who bring pain to those who are innocent. Don't you want to put an end to those like yourself?"

'Yes. They deserve punishment,' I thought without doing so from my free will. It's like my subconscious was a drone. It didn't have a moment's hesitation. But for some reason, I didn't feel bad for once about breaking the small recent promise that I was hoping to hold dear.

So now it was just me and dickhead. He scowled at me. I wasn't nervous anymore, but I think I was about to take as much joy in this like I was unwrapping a Christmas present. My smirk wasn't faint, it was wide open and I was loving it. Flaunting it may have been how he saw it.

"W-what are you smiling at?"

My eyes widened in glee at the voice crack that followed in his attempt to remain calm. I had a chuckle, it was the funniest thing in the world at the moment. Oh how I wanted to burst out laughing at him.

I let a little laugh out. He raised his weapon at me as if it were a gun.

"Oh my god, you... You're actually scared, aren't you?"

"Scared? Scared of what? A freak like you who watches too many Spruce Willis films? Fuck you!" he scrambled around for other words but I wanted to pounce him and rip those glasses off and stare at the fear deep within his soul.

I didn't know how it was, but in an instant, I felt like I two steps forward and I was right there in front of him. His face was contorted with shock, and so was my realization but the smile masked it very well. Whatever works I guess. I lifted him up b the neck and tossed him to the floor.

"Come on, I want to see you fight? Where was the big bad boss I talked to 3 minutes ago?" I kicked him in the stomach for good measure. In my peripheral vision, I could see a black skinny dot in the right corner of my eyes. It was also followed by a "Watch out!"

It was natural to me and I only dodged at the last second and I met with the man who was gripping the girl earlier. His weapon didn't even graze me and it only landed somewhere else. The shiny metal was stuck in the false brave leader's leg and on it was the hint of red liquid. I could smell the rusty metallic odor and I only smiled more when I saw him flailing his arms to meet his leg. The idiot accidentally stuck his sword in this one's leg! Priceless.

I ignored the obvious yells and curses of the man as he berated him for being a dumb ass.I stared at the man like a statue, grinning, waiting for him to do something next. Except, he wasn't doing anything, just standing there with a terrified look, mouth reaching the pavement. I'll tell you, all this, was such... such a rush. It felt so sweet, like caramel. I could taste it, I felt it, there I was again. Shaking with pure excitement. But my voice wasn't.

"You gonna stand there all day, pal? Or you gonna do something?"

I bent forward and got into a mountain climbing stance, I was crouching down like a puma ready to strike. It only felt natural. I clicked my teeth at him to show him that this was only a game. When he realized that, I swear to god that even a dying man could laugh at the look on his face.

"Fine, your choice."

I lunged forward, hands out first and grabbing him by his shoulders. He was not resisting showing any clear signs of him pissing himself scared. The way his muscles tightened in my hold felt like I had the ultimate control. I slammed my fist into his jaw, causing him to fall like a ragdoll on the floor. I thought it was too easy, and therefore I was disappointed. But I was however enlightened to see his jaw in a different spot in his muscles then where it should have been.

Blood came from somewhere around his neck, in fact, he wasn't moving either. Definitely not knocked out. He was dead, and yet I didn't feel one part bad of it but I didn't feel good about it either. He was scum and needed to be dealt with. Same for the rest of these guys, in fact, I should kill all of them. Make them pay for their crimes. Vengeance is my thirst.

But as I turned my attention to the rest of beaten thugs, I stopped in my tracks as I could feel the tug on my shirt sleeve. Down I saw the girl, small little thing she was. She looked up at me with eyes that I couldn't tell what was being said. She didn't seem hurt, but right now would seem the best time to check up on her. I bent my back down to her level and saw no hints of being injured. She only kept staring at me. Her small but yet big green pupils looked up, like a pup's. She was wearing a grey hoodie that covered her head and barely her hair. Brown hair to be exact. I decided to break the silence.

I bent my back down to her level and saw no hints of being injured. She only kept staring at me. Her small but yet big green pupils looked up, like a pup's. She was wearing a gray hoodie that covered her head and barely her hair. Brown hair to be exact. I decided to break the silence.

"You okay, kid?" I said in a voice that I even I couldn't recognize. It sounded deeper and a little raspy, like a person who smokes so much, but it was settling into where it was clearing. The girl finally snapped out of her daze and shook her head up and down quickly, just to keep up with the program.

I nodded, knowing all was fine now. But a big question popped up, could she know where everyone is and what the situation was?

"Listen," I said, trying to properly utter the words without it sounding so scratchy, "Do you know where everyone is?"

A little silence from her but then she shook her head 'no' just like she did when snapping out of it. Damn, this is bad then.

"Look, do you have anyone who was with you through all this? Parents? Siblings? Friends?"

Another 'no'. Oh great, I just saved a kid who has no one to contact. I pinched the bridge of my nose but regretted it when it was still leaking a little blood, I let out a simple, monotone 'ow'. I turned my head back, seeing the assholes still unable to get up, groaning in pain. Hell, now they were looking worse than when I was beating them. It was only the one that gave the orders who was giving whimpers while unsuccessfully trying to remove the knife as less painful as possible.

He knew something, no doubt. I stood up and stopped right above him. He looked up, fear obviously shown as his glasses were off.

"You know what's going on. And I want answers, now tell me just what the fuck is happening," I commanded, making him sweat as he most likely was going up with a pathetic retort and resisting to do as I said.

"Fuck you!"

I knew it.

"Wrong answer."

I slammed by foot down on his wound, the streets echoed on with his cries of pain. I applied more pressure by grounding my feet into the knife, the same way you would do when putting out a smoke. Just for good measure, I stomped as hard as I could on his chest just so he knew I was done.

"Want me to keep going? You got another leg I could get started on."

"Fine!Fine! Fuck! Shit! We were just following orders!"

"What orders? Is there someone I should know who made you do this? Answer me."

"I can't tell you, my boss is a real big thing here in Vale, he'll kill us and -"

I stopped him right there as I kicked him straight in his Adam's apple, his head flew back as he could only face up to the sky, my foot pressed up against his throat.

"I'll make you wish you didn't fuck with me in a minute, now either you tell me what I want to know or I paint the town red. I've got just about got enough color to do it as I can see."

He didn't respond for a couple of seconds but he eventually did when tapping my shoe for me to stop. I did, but painfully slow.

"Good, now spit it out," I said dead serious with my fist raised just to make myself more clear.

"My boss... is nam-named... Torchwick. Guy's a big thing around here. He's the one who sent us. We were ordered to extract a special shipment of dust that would promise us a nice slice. It's all I know-"

"Wrong. You're holding back, and we both know it. You're starting to piss me off with all this waiting. Maybe I should just get started with that other leg."

I hastily gripped his good leg with a crushing strength, he shot up instantly. "Okayokayokayokay! Stop!"

"Shut up, now tell me everything else or so help me... I'm going to crack open your big toe with my fingers and make you eat it. And don't. Think. I. Won't."

He shivered at that, and for some reason, I kinda wish he would let me if he didn't confess. Suppose it would be fifty-fifty for me in the end. "Okay, okay! The shipment contained valuable goods aside from dust. Real piece of art. It's specialized for an extreme blast of expulsion from anyone who uses it."

I couldn't take him seriously.

"What you're meaning to tell me is, this shipment can give anyone the ability to blast fire or something ?"

My voice changed again, but it was the least of my interests. He noticed as well, hence the reminder of him not playing with me.

"B-basically!"

"Then what does this have to do with the people being gone? Where are they?"

"We don't know."

Goddamnit I told him not to fuck with me. I gripped his throat and added pressure, cutting off his air.

"I don't know, I swear it!" he said with a raspy voice. I decided to get past the bullshit. So I grabbed him by his hair and bash his head against the sidewalk, emitting a sound of a 'crack', blood dripping from his fresh wound. I didn't care for the rest of these guys. Let them suffer and remember the experience. I was drowsy now as if I had blown off all of my aura, but I know I didn't use it.

Oh man, my head was heavy now. I can't stand, I think I'm going to. Yeah, just as I would have thought, my back is once again on the floor and my eyes are losing vision of the world. I think I was getting tired again.

'No, I gotta stay awake. I need to get some help.'

I tried getting up, rolling over on my stomach to get a good start. I tried lessening the trouble from my head by rubbing my fingers in a circular motion. I could feel arms helping me up to my feet as best I could. I looked sideways to see it was the girl.

"Thanks, kid. You got a name ?"

She nodded, but cautiously, lord knows I probably would have to. It's not every day when you're so young to be captured by some guys and rescued the next by some degenerate who's reaching out for a miracle. It took a couple of moments but finally, she spoke up.

"Annie," voice as pure as an angel's. But somehow, I can tell that she must've had something rough in her younger years.

I nodded. Good to know, it was easy and simple to remember.

"I'm...Cardin." I hesitated a bit, but then I remembered I'm not looking to make friends, so might as well spill it. "My name's Cardin Winchester."

...

"Nice to know your names, now I can just take care of these guys and get you some help."

It didn't come from Annie but it was from another woman, sounding somewhere near my age. I turned around to see her. She had a light orange color of hair and emerald eyes. She was probably around 5'7, still smaller than me, I am a big guy after all. 6'1

"Who are you?"

She had a friendly smile, she was definitely innocent.

"My name's Lisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Song: Nightmare - Fight like Sin
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJt1NEciZV8


	5. Indefinite Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Song: Unbreakable - Fireflight
> 
> https://youtu.be/PFA64Eq2Fqs

I could see the empty streets I saw back not too long ago were now longer vacant. This was getting to the point to where even I was starting to relax some, but someone has to still suffer some. That being me with my banged up situation. Even with Lisa's fast excessive driving, I could tell that the city was no longer missing its inhabitants. A sharp right had nearly made me slam my face against the car door window, had it not been for my hand gripping my seat.

After saving Annie, Lisa had dialed in for the cops and they arrived in five minutes. It was if it was the signal for everyone to come out of hiding, people were out and relieved. There was some confrontation about whether murdering some of them was needed, but after remembering they did have swords and the like, there wasn't a whole lot I could have done. When Annie would sometimes couldn't help herself but look at the bodies, I'd gently turn her head back to where she wouldn't be traumatized.

Seeing other good people was a such a holy feeling...

Turns out, the city had been into lock-down mode after the man known as Torchwick had rolled into town. I had learned that this wasn't his first time to put the fear in people's, robberies were recently in the past months. All having to deal with dust. Especially the last one, except he encountered somebody who managed to stop him, along with the savior was a huntress.

Name's weren't given, only descriptions of the ranks. I only wonder as to who the two were. Only huntsmen and huntress I knew so far in town were Professor Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck. But from what I could see, I'm believing they're retired until trouble has come to them. The thought still gives my head an ache from thinking too much into it.

As I already said before, it was a relief to seeing the people come back. Life began rolling right back and was I never so happy to see real people just like you and me coming out from hiding. They didn't have to be locked up in fear from the wrath of someone who I had new hate for. He needs to be dealt with. I was picturing maybe me and the girls were the only ones left. Stuck in an apocalypse wasn't something I wish to take part in. Or worse...

Another turn...

'Screech'

The sound of the tire's wretched noise caught my attention. I didn't have a problem with Lisa's driving skills, as I was pretty much in no mood for a heated discussion for my possible death in auto-wreck. However, Annie was having a much more difficult time with staying in her seat without flying around the place. So I spoke up for her sake.

"Lisa, ease up on the driving, Annie's in the backseat if you haven't noticed."

Lisa made eye contact for a brief second in the rear view mirror with Annie who calmly looked back, Lisa's face had expressed concern and regret.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. I'm just used to speeding fast like this."

Now the car was going at a reasonable speed, just enough to where both I and Annie could relax and not bounce up and down. Ann flashed an innocent smile back as of means of appreciation, I did the same, except mine was a decent one to where it was friendly enough.

"Thank you," Annie said.

Lisa's lips formed another upside frown as she nodded her head. "Anytime sweety."

My wounds were definitely the least of my problems as everything was just numb, making it hard to calm my nerves down. I hoped soon that we can fix me up with as much as ease as possible.

"So I'm guessing you're taking us to a hospital, right?" I wanted to lay in a hospital bed more than ever and get some 'actual' sleep.

"Not exactly... I'm taking you over to my friend's place."

My eyes widened only a little and I slumped back in my seat, nothing had made me so exhausted after being falsely misinformed of the obvious of what to do with a bruised guy who's practically bleeding all over the car. I sighed, and I guess Lisa could tell what I was feeling. Honestly, I felt like whining. Just feeling so goddamn tired makes you do that.

"Relax, he's not a doctor, but that doesn't mean he can't fix you up, Carl."

A tickmark was logical to be on my forehead, I only narrowed my eyebrows at her a little.

"It's Cardin," I said with high emphasis on my name.

"Oh sorry, uh my bad," Lisa said hurriedly with a blush of embarrassment and her hand covering her face.

"Please, for god sakes, what makes this guy so special in meaning I get patched up? Please just spill it already."

"Well let's just say, he's not like most huntsmen that are known here."

"Doesn't mean much around here... He's some sort of magician or something? Can he turn tap water into wine, is that what you mean?"

I'm surprised that Annie giggled at that, only because I didn't take a girl her age to understand such sass or humor for this matter. Even Lisa did too. Like I said, whatever works I guess.

"No, but I promise you, he's going to fix you. Have some faith, it's the least you can do for me."

"Sure, whatever."

I could feel my eyes begin to droop down and I stopped myself from passing out at the last second. I needed to get some rest before anything else happens. I leaned back, letting my body to fend for it's self while I would take my own ride into my subconscious highway. You know, despite being asleep, you can still feel everything that's around you. Such as the little bumps when you're in the car. You can even switch states of awake and asleep. Somehow...

My mind was filled with dreams of splendid visual images, going to sleep in the car was easier than I thought. All was dark for a couple of moments, and then... everything was getting brighter. From pitch black to a lighter tone, out came the sun far away. It's light shining all around, giving the most clear view that I ever seen. The sky all around was orange, the tall sphere sitting in one spot in the air above us. Wind gently brushing my skin, it gave me a warm sensation. I was no longer in the car. Only outside, on a mountain top, no grimm in sight.

All was well, this was the true heaven. Clouds were slowly separating slowly away from each other, letting the golden sphere head towards earth. I felt as though, I can do anything. I bet I could actually change again, I can forgive and forget. I can forgive Ozpin, it was never his fault. Team RWBY and CVFY, I'd wouldn't forgive, but I'll ignore them without a moments hesitation. I wanted this feeling to stay with me forever. Never in my life had I felt so at ease with Remnant.

I didn't feel my feet on the ground anymore, I was off the earth floor in a matter of no time. I wasn't scared, I wasn't freaking out. I let it take me to the heavens. I closed my eyes again, ascending up above. And this where Deja Vu was coming back. Below me, chest facing the earth floor below, think of it as like the super-man pose, was the city of Vale and long distance locations closer than ever. It was as if I could see every part of the world just a footstep away from each other.

Gold. Gold is the color that keeps making it's presence known once again. I had no problem with welcoming it. It shined above and reflected back from the earth's crust. Below were people, animals, a healthy environment with green plants surrounding its place... Life.

I awoke without shaking myself silly, still and calm but still cautiously taking awareness of my surroundings once more. I checked around and yet I was still in Lisa's car. Except it was dark out and the only light came from the moon and the streetlights. Lisa's focus was on the road, still looking wide awake. Guess maybe she had a secret stash of coffee just laying around. Who knows ...

I looked down to my side to see Annie sleeping on my shoulder, peacefully. I didn't want to disturb her, so I let her slept. Now if you knew me long enough, it's that I don't favor kids all that much. And no, just cause I'm 17 doesn't consider me a kid still, not on the inside at least. But knowing any just today, I would accept it as she was just as in the same situation as I was in. No family or friends that she's spoken of. Was there any? Was there even a supposed guardian? Goddamn.

I wondered how long I was out for, maybe an hour or 2. It was already getting late when I was in town, kicking the shit out of those losers. Jeez, even by the thought of it makes me sleepy. But I knew it wasn't lack of sleep that was making me feel like this. No, I was getting worse and my semblance wasn't kicking in to heal my wounds. I just begged for a miracle. I rubbed my eyes and looked forward.

"Still up, I see," I said while cocking an eyebrow unsuccessfully with droopy eyes.

"Yeah, just about rolling up onto his place."

In a way, I was somewhat happy, but only because I was being promised to be taken care of. The car was slowing down and taking a sharp right to come across a suburban-styled home that had lights on inside the house and an already welcome garage opened. She parked inside and she already got out. I was doing my best to get up, but it didn't work. I didn't bother asking Lisa, only because I didn't feel like it.

I carefully shook Annie as she woke up with her hood covering her face but yet I could still see her brown hair and sleepy expression.

"Wake up, kid. We're here."

At first, I thought she wasn't listening, but she nodded to confirm that she actually was. I opened my door and told Annie to get out first so she could help out a little. After a second attempt at leaning against the side of the car to walk steadily, I was making my way to the door to the front. I opened the door didn't see Lisa. But I could two voices in a nearby room that I could identify Lisa's from the two. The other was a guy's. Must've been her friend's.

I plopped myself on a couch that was in the living room and so did Annie. The house was nice, the couch was as well and it was kind of hard not to doze off again, had it not been for Annie shaking me. Lisa's voice and the unknown guy's were still going at it. Peacefully chatting and discussing.

Annie was staring off into nothing, I suppose she was just daydreaming. Along with her wardrobe was her gloves that she wore all day today. It was fairly warm in here, maybe she gets cold easily. I moaned when the aching took its toll on my upper body and I gritted my teeth, trying not to full out whine like a child.

'They sure are taking their sweet ass time'

It took a couple of more minutes until Lisa finally came out from the room.

"Good news, you two. You should be back on your feet by tomorrow morning."

'Whatever get's me out of here faster and getting the girl into good hands.'

"Should be? Can we get back to the part of fixing me up, please, Lisa," I said, trying to sound patient. Lisa understood well though.

"No problem, he's just about ready," she said while gesturing to the door she exited from.

"So, you're the bruised fruit."

I turned to the side to see a man my age. Hispanic, dark hair, a little shorter than me. He was about 5'8. But what was odd about him was his eyes. One color was brown, the other green. And if I had to be quiet honest with myself, I and he would probably even each other out fairly well. He seems like a fighter.

"Yeah..." I said, kinda ignoring the 'fruit' name. His look was almost that of a glare, just without meaning to look like one.

"Cardin, was it ?"

"Yeah, you ?"

"Reyes."

"Well then, you a doctor or something? I'm hurting, damn near all day."

"No, I'm not. And thank god I'm not one. Because a 'doctor' wouldn't have the skills I have."

"Okay, can we start then ?"

Reyes continued to stare at me, I was getting a little annoyed. Only because I was questioning on this could actually be. It's like the dude was just analyzing me like I was a test subject. He took a chair out and sat with his arms propped up on the back of it, supporting his chin.

"Tell me, Cardin... You ever committed some things... you wish you didn't ?"

I chose to stay quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah."

"Like what ?"

Silence once more. Where did interrogating me come apart of the healing process?

"Lots. As in, bullying."

"How bad? Extreme or small time that can be blown over ?"

This was a q&a, not a check-up I guess.

"Very bad, I've done things in my life I'm not proud of. Where are you getting at ?"

"Oh, nothing. Would you say you've done something sinful ?"

I raised an eyebrow, and to be frank, he wasn't helping my problem. I leaned over to him and let him have it straight.

"Are you going to fix my wounds or not? I'm in pain. So come on!"

His expression didn't change.

"Answer the question, and that'll be all," he said in a calm whisper. Now I was feeling a little off about this. But in a desperate attempt to make him cough of his end of the bargain, I took his bait.

"Yes! I have! I was mixed up! I've never killed anyone, but I've wronged so many good people! I'm looking for change ! Now can we get started ?!"

He looked over to Lisa, who this time had a straight look and nodded her head to him, almost like they both were confirming something. He stood up from his chair and walked in front of me.

"This might sting a little," he said. I fixated my eyes on him as if he was my main focus. He placed his hand on top of my shoulder and for a moment, we all just sat there awkwardly and waited.

"Uh, okay... This part of the process or-"

"Let Judgement decide for you, guilty," he said with both eyes flaming orange and his voice completely unrecognizable. I jumped in my skin and it began.

I shut up as he confirmed the warning, out of nowhere, every muscle in me felt as if a Death Stalker jabbed its stinger and the poison was quicker than I could process the agonizing feeling. Reyes' hands were the source of it, as it was the only logical reasoning.

Suddenly the pain felt like hot molten lava melting my bones, you'd have to feel it understand how excruciating it was. I felt two hands clasp onto my other arm, I looked to see it was Annie stricken and screaming, "Stop, stop, you're hurting him !"

"Lisa, hold her back! I can't concentrate with her in the way!"

Suddenly without a moments notice, Lisa scooped Annie by the waist and tried her best to soothe her with false hopeful accusations of being okay. Oh why I outta...

I screamed, even when the pain ruptured at the beginning, his hand started pulsing even worse than before. I shot forward with enough momentum and gripped his throat, sending him surprised and almost startled.

"What the fuck are you ?"

But I could only take action for so long as he swung a hard right into my jaw, making me go limp and still when I said it felt like lava was coursing within me, well this is where it gets real!

My stomach had a crater that covered all of it erupt with actual fire, hovering into the ceiling and spitting out immensely.

"Homini in malum" he said, I couldn't understand what language it was, but I could care less. But now I did instantly, as weird symbols engulfed by fire were being marked on my chest.

"Stop!" I hollered like I never have before, I was going to die. Reyes used his other hand to hold me still, and somehow I couldn't move at all.

"Fiat tuum terminabitur"

Time was slowing down for me, in the corner of my eye, I could see Annie dramatically shake and roll in Lisa's grasp. Everything turned red like wine, and suddenly, it seemed as though my eyes were shooting out fireworks from the iris.

"Patiantur praevalebit, redimet eum casum"

And with that, everything went dark for the 100th time...

They say when you die, your life flashes before you. Either it's a complete joke or I must've not been killed through all that shit. When that nutjob finished saying the last of the 'ritual', I could no longer feel anything, not even the shaking from Annie to check up on me.I was dreaming again, except this time, it wasn't a good one...

Fire was becoming a new hated subject for me now because that's what covered everywhere in my sleep. Yellow, orange, and red were never meant to be created as one. Beacon was also there too, except it was no longer the shiny haven that occupied students and future huntsmen. It now was a huge piece of crackled, burning metal false sanctuary with its inhabitants engulfed in flames and screaming in agony.

I saw this all right in front of me. I wanted to run out there and save them all. But all I could do was just watch and let the guilt pour all over me, hearing screeches and outbursts of flames spreading, lives passing away until their skin is crisp, and muscles burned from the gift of feeling. The Tower that held Ozpin's office came tumbling down until it became rubble on more rubble. I only heard the flame's roars as it blocked out any possible cries for help.

I fell to my knees, bounded by chains. That was why I couldn't go out to save anyone. Tears were already out the door and pouring, in front of me was also could have been Ozpin's. A pair of glasses and a mug, shattered. Ozpin was dead. Anger took its place in the pits of my stomach and heart. I wanted a chance. I wanted a chance. I'll do anything. It felt like I was drowning because it had never felt so bad to see Ozpin fall. My throat was a weak spot for sorrow. I might have even choked on my sobs.

The chains that surrounded me were tugged and it made me easily fall back. I didn't want to look up to the puppet master, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me like this. True men might have cried, but I wasn't a man. I was scum and I knew it. He knew it. His first motives to get my attention was a swift kick in the chest, which made all the air in my lungs leap out from the spot he shot at. I did my best to regain my composure and see to it that he would pay for the destruction.

The bastard spoke with a voice that was echoing a thousand times embedded in the cave that was his vocals. Dark and demonic. Pure evil.

"Look up, worm..."

I obeyed his command, but I mocked him by slowly doing his wishes. I regretted not taking my time slower, as what portrayed the beast that had me bounded was nothing I could have imagined. What you may ask... It was the devil.

His attire consisted of a charcoal robe with a strange white symbol. No flesh covered his hands. It was only bone. The chains without warning were burning deeper in my skin, flames were coming from him.

He was just a flaming skeleton with iris' replaced with flares that promised endless punishment.

"You'll do. Consider us... United..."

And all I could remember was him literally spitting fire at me and there it all ended...

I woke up in a cold sweat, bolted upright, staring into a wall for a good few seconds. It was clearly morning as the light was shining through the windows that were poorly covered by blankets instead of curtains. Honestly, I didn't feel anything. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing. If it weren't for my eyes, I would have never guessed that Annie was on my shoulder once again. We both apparently were on the couch together, just like last night.

That was real, every single moment of it all. The burns, I didn't want even want to think about it. Because when the tiniest remembrance seeps into my head, it haunts my body and heatedly freezes into my bones. I did my best to think of something else to soothe my nerves. After a couple of minutes of calmly repeated mantras, I came to terms with it and settled down. I looked around for a clock and the one on the wall said it was around 9:00. Not necessarily an hour you shouldn't wake up at, but what can you do?

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and contemplated if I should even get up. Annie was still asleep as ever on me, I gently set her down on the couch and covered with the entire blanket. I stood up and popped my back, too stupid to even realize the unexpected. I had no problem standing up. No pain, no limping, no bad posture or even the slightest hint of slouching. I was feeling great.

I slept in my clothes, making me feel crabby and in need of a shower. Even if I didn't smell at all. I made my way to the kitchen, my throat was a tad dry. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Man, the feeling of cool liquids is a freezing heaven for your dry needs. Now, what do I do? Do I just wait until someone wakes up? Go back to sleep? Wake Lisa or Robbie up? Man, this is why I hate waking up first.

Annie made a noise from her sleep, I guess she had an interesting dream, hopefully, it wasn't a bad one. God knows her's probably wasn't as bad as mine. I picked up my glass and was going to sip from it until my hand stopped. I didn't control it do that. In fact, I couldn't get my hand to move at all, it was just sitting in the spot where it held the glass that sat on the counter. Then my arm started to feel strained like the muscles were closing in slowly. My hand was a block of stone and hurting again. I tried prying my hand off the counter but it wouldn't work.

After trying a couple more times, my entire body tensed up and my head snapped upwards with the sound of a twig breaking in half. I was freaking out.

The tension poured into me as it if was cement. Instead of just the fear, it was a burning pain deep in my muscles. My feet felt like they were nailed to the ground, I wasn't even swaying from such pain I was receiving. What was happening?

How could I shiver from such lava heating pain is what I wanted to know. I had no control of my body parts, pain and no use of limbs. The force snapped my head up to the heavens. Something was commanding me, a ghost?

That's when it came to me. I was being possessed. This couldn't be real. Please god, someone, help me, I thought.

'Your lord is busy at the moment, tending to the world and whatnot, leave a message after the sound of beasts crying out to you.'

Bolting like lighting, my arms and hands were the only ones given control at last to me. I clasped my head in pain, dryly groaning from it all. The rest of my body was finally freed in a slow dreaded force, it was enough for me to stumble and finally land on my knees.

With knees wobbling like they were that of a newborn, I held the wall for dear life as it was the only means of walking correctly. Things were making it harder for me to even breath now.

Not a sound escaped from me. Each passing minute grew tighter as did my throat. I was being choked. And it was starting to show too as I looked down, I was inches off the floor by something. That's when I was released and all the pain left with a little physical remembrance.

I grasped my throat, gasping for air to enter into my lungs once more. I got off the floor, reaching for my glass of OJ. After savoring the contents, I saw something next to the glass. It was a note.

I picked the piece of paper and on it said, 'I healed you, now you have to hold up your end of the bargain. Though since you're alive, you already will. P.S., he's known for taking control, have fun with that.'

That bastard. The same one who patched me up gave me a curse. But what? I didn't know what possessed me to go the bathroom, hell I didn't even how I found it so easily. It's like I've always known. Bored deep into my head for as long as I could remember.

I walked in and locked the door. I thought maybe I came in here just to vent but somehow I knew that wasn't the case.

"Control? Control from who ?"

"Sorry, but that would be from me."

I heard the voice, it wasn't from my head, but from the side of me. It was coming from the mirror. Fear wasn't the word to describe the feeling. Reflecting on the glass, was something that will surely haunt my dreams from now on. After all, he did in my dreams just earlier.

It was a flaming skull that took my place in the opposite world. My new opposite that was one with me now.

"You," I said, my voice trembling.

"No, you're you. But you can just call me, Eli."

My life was turning ass backwards completely at this point. And man, did it Burn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Song: Nightmare - Fight like Sin
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJt1NEciZV8


	6. Flame's Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro Song: Unbreakable - Fireflight
> 
> https://youtu.be/PFA64Eq2Fqs

"What the hell are you ?" I asked, anger mixing out with fear. This, 'Eli', was only chuckling to my question.

"What does it look like I am ? I'm that of which is unholy. He, who's place is to cause mischief and death... I'm your partner, Cardin."

"How do you know my name?"

Again, he was still chuckling at this, so I decided to take this to a different route. "Answer me, damn you!"

This prompted him to have an uproar of demonic laughter, not only sending me a fit of shaking but also the mirror as well. Once he was done, he had a hiss at the end and stared at me. I kept my composure as best as I could and went so far as to lean closer to the mirror. My reflection, or really him, copied my every move.

"My answer. Now."

"It's quite simple. I'm apart of you, it's only fair I dig around in that brainless min of yours to get to know my new host."

"How the fuck did this happen ?"

"How did what happen ?"

"You! How the fuck are you in my body, asshole?!"

He didn't even budge, he just waved a finger at me. "Tsk, tsk, Cardin. You already know how, do you really think that last night was all part of a nightmare ?"

No, last night ? That can't be it, it just couldn't. Out of all the things that are only believable in Remnant, this made no logical sense at all. That Reyes guy really did curse me, he transferred this demon to me. Could that mean...

"Why do you mean by new host ?"

"Heh, I got to hand it to good ol' Robbie, at least when I was with him he wasn't as stupid and so clueless as you are."

"What ? He had you before? You controlled him, didn't you? You made him pass yourself onto me ?"

"Oh no, no," he said condescendingly, he's seriously pissing me off as if I was actually dumb, "If anything, he had the choice to do it willingly, I merely set a few good points if he swapped burdens with someone else."

That son of a bitch, I was going to have a nice chat with him when I find his ass. No one gives me more heat than I bargained. No one.

"Oh as if you even could get him, what would you really do ?"

"Shut up!"

Out of frustration, I threw a fist into the mirror, resulting in it being shattered partly. And like that, he was gone. I tightened my fist so hard, I could tell it was white. Looking to my hand, it was bleeding but the wound was healing. Almost as if it was being stitched up by invisible hands with only the slight irritation of itching from there. My Aura couldn't have done this so easily, even I knew that.

"This isn't natural."

Turning around to exit the bathroom, there he was.

I backpedaled into the sink and gripped it, here in the room alone together.

"Maybe, but I'm supernatural."

A thousand butterflies swarmed into my stomach and out of instinct I flung a punch towards him only to hit nothing. He wasn't there anymore. The bastard was playing with me.

"You have a lot to learn about, Cardin. I'll talk to you soon."

I had nothing else to retort with, two souls are better than one was definitely said by nobody. I had to take my mind off of this somehow. I exited out and headed for the kitchen again, throwing away that stupid goddamn note from earlier, and hell, I didn't even put the O.J back in the refrigerator. To hell with them, especially Lisa.

Lisa! That snake in the grass. Jeez, I have real sour luck with girls. Couldn't even believe that this girl who seemed so innocent would pull something off like that. I stormed through the house, looking up and down for her. Like I said before, I knew where every room was. I must've gotten some of Reyes memories. Crazy assumption? Maybe, but I've just experienced some crazy shit already, so it didn't seem far-fetched. Some memories are kinda foggy. Nonetheless, Lisa was nowhere to be found. She was gonna get it. I swear.

Seeing as though there was no real reason for staying here, I needed to think about where we needed to head next. In fact, what was I gonna do with Annie? Damn, I never thought of that part. If I can even think of a solution for her, then what next? What will I do? Where will I go? Beacon's fucked me over. Vale here is just a no-go since I think that's probably a bad idea. I think I've caused enough trouble here.

After collecting my thoughts for a little while, I had to come to terms with what needed to be done. I had to go see Ozpin. I had to go back. Maybe he can help get the girl somewhere, a foster family maybe. Then, I don't know. Maybe he can enroll me back. Whatever happens, it happens. I had to face it, going to him was only logical. Besides, I really don't think I could even really hate him. I'd worry about the other teams though, but right now, I seriously needed a shower.

~With Ozpin~

Sitting alone in his office, the headmaster of Beacon stay seated in his chair, staring deeply into his mug. It's been two nights since the young Winchester departed away from him. The situation tired him greatly and remembering the events that followed after were so much for even the highest of huntsmen. Massaging his temples and removing his glasses, Ozpin made the only noise that ever escaped him for so long, a sigh. Truthfully, he's been isolated away from students, even sometimes his colleagues. Except for one Ms. Goodwitch. She worried for him and had made frequent visits multiple times to see if he had ever moved around. He never did.

Speaking of which, Ms. Goodwitch herself entered the room, no tablet or wand in her grasp. She stopped in front of the desk that lay between them both and waited for a solid two minutes before breaking the silence.

"You're still thinking of him, aren't you ?"

He didn't respond, simply only staring at his mug that was empty. Every time she would check up on him, she would always notice that he never blinked when they were together. She could only feel just as pained as he was about this ordeal. Not much could be said for her perspective of Cardin. She saw the boy as misguided, foolish and hurt. If anything, she did not blame him one bit for running away. Of course, she never experienced any close to what he's been through. But still, she was a teacher, a huntress. Cardin was a student, and there, their relationship would be. Nothing more, nothing less.

Picking up his empty cup, she decided to fill it up once more like she has for the recent days.

"When did it begin ?"

Frozen like a statue, back facing her partner, Ms. Goodwitch could only recoil from Ozpin's long-awaited response. But that couldn't be read by her face, only her actions. She turned back to him with respect.

"Sir?"

"When did it all begin when I wasn't there for him ?"

She stood there, unable for a valid reasoning. So she sadly went to refill his mug and set it down next to him.

"You can not blame yourself for this."

"And why not, Glynda? I've been given the responsibility to make sure these students fight as one, not against one another."

All she could do was pat her hand on Ozpin's shoulder. Beacon was just not doing so well. Ironically it wasn't whole without the not so spitting image of a neanderthal.

~With Cardin~

I finally got done washing up, only in the midst of inspecting myself in the mirror. I wasn't in the same bathroom as before, I chose the other one that was in the second bedroom. Funny enough, the room held a bunch of posters meant for younger sides of teens. Not to mention, there were crutches in there on the side of the bed. Whoever slept there was a most likely a kid with a disability.

No signs of being fucked up were shown whatsoever. I was new and improved. Except maybe the hint of bags under my eyes. Annie was still laid back on the couch, sleeping. It was settling around 11:30 or so, we needed to get up and going. I shook her gently, "Annie, Annie, wake up."

She did awake quicker this time than before and looked up.

"Hey, listen. We got to get out of here, we're not exactly in a rush but we're gonna bail."

She still wasn't quite reluctant with speaking, so she processed this as much as she could and nodded.

"Go ahead and wash up, there's a bathroom in the last room on the left."

She went along and I went to go gather my thoughts. 'Think Cardin, think,' I thought, there was definitely some planning to do if I ever hope to get through the day. A lot of good I was back then when I was the leader of my team. No planning there whatsoever. 'Focus, you lug.'

Well, some clothes could be needed. I only had a bloodied T-Shirt and ragged torn pants. I went digging around in Reyes room and found some clothing that fitted me. Surprisingly, they weren't too tight or too loose. Just perfect. I also chose this rather interesting looking piece of clothing that he had. It was a black leather jacket. The front of it carried a strange white symbol. This guy must've been on something. I also took a separate white hoodie.

When I went outside just for the hell of it, I saw in the sunlight that there was a car parked inside the garage. It was a fine ride, a Chevy Chevelle, matte black and most likely 1969. I dug through the cabinets and turned Reyes room upside down for the keys since they weren't in the car. Finally, after looking nonstop for them, I just sprawled out on the couch, tired.

"If I were a sneaky, cheating, witchcraft nut, where would I hide the keys. Ugh, he must've taken them."

I sat right back up and rubbed my eyes, I noticed in the closet that held his clothes that there was a mirror inside there. I opened it up and saw my eye color looked a tad lighter, not really dark like they used to be. Weird. I turned around when I thought I heard something fumble in the room. Nothing, so I looked back to the mirror.

"If you had to take the car for a spin, you should have asked me."

It was Eli, in his hellish appearance. This time, I didn't flinch or jump back, but merely narrowed my eyebrows and looked him straight in his orange lit iris'.

"Eli, give me the keys."

"Obliged to, where are we going? We gonna cause some mayhem? I love a good hell-raising."

" 'We' only include me and Annie, you, on the other hand, are going to stay quiet for the entire time we're together."

"Hmmm, sounds really boring. C'mon kid, let's go out and find some action."

"Eli! Just give me the goddamn keys," I said, raising my voice. I had enough to hear with this asshole and having him with me was bad enough.

"Well, if I must... I will expect you to call upon me when you're in some heat...Till then"

And like that, he vanished away from the mirror and I could feel in the palm of my hand, a gust of wind forming a tornado of a mini hellfire and what appeared were the keys. Strange, really fucking strange. Whatever works though. After an hour or so, Annie was finished with cleaning up and waited for me outside.

"Ready to roll?" 

She nodded shyly, her stomach also grumbled and I swear she was redder than a tomato. I actually smirked without the old malicious intent I once carried.

"Hungry ?"

She nodded once more and I pointed my thumb backward. She looked around me and saw the fine ride.

"In case you ask, it's more of a loaner. "

She smiled and we both got inside, I revved up the baby, hearing it's fine purr and I felt in control.

"Likin' it," I said slickly and sped off into Vale. Growing up where I was from, I was taught how to drive trucks and anything just as so long as it would deliver the dust back to the warehouses. I was only able to drive for the wrong reason of my family legacy. Damn it all.

I never did have it all that good when I was a kid. Hit around once or more, but I didn't have a terrible traumatizing experience to kick start my shitty behavior. I was just never given the proper teaching.

Now that I think about it, there wasn't a whole lot of traffic each time I entered Vale. I wonder why. Maybe most feared of being hijacked, not that I blamed them. After driving around, we found this little noodle stand called A Simple Wok . I suggested we go there and Annie agreed with no hesitation. I parked the car in front of the stand and sat in the booths, Annie in tow. The guy there was ready for our order, he was elderly with a wicked hairstyle at his age. Nonetheless, I ordered.

"I'll just have anything that's spicy if you don't mind, what about you, Ann ?"

I looked down at her and she was rather still not all keen on speaking, I hope she would break away from that. After us two guys stared at her for her answer, I spoke up saying, "She'll just have anything that's not too hot."

The guy was nice enough to understand and went into the back to prep up the food. Annie tugged on my shoulder, so I turned to her.

"Do you have any money on you ?"

At first, I just looked at her, as if I misunderstood the question. But right then and there, I dropped my head down onto the counter, feeling like an actual dumb ass. We didn't have money, and I didn't even think about stealing some cash back at the place. Fuck, how was I going to explain it to the guy? I hated these awkward moments.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of something, I guess people. Two of them, a couple maybe, guy and girl. Possibly a little older than me, 18, perhaps 20 or 21. However, I didn't bother paying any more attention to them. They sat next to Annie, the woman sitting with her and the guy on the other side. The noodle dude came out with his notepad and pen in hand.

"I would like the Veggie style and my girlfriend would like the Beef style, please."

This guy sounded like he was all good, too good. I'm not saying he was suspicious, but he was a teacher's pet, most likely. I took a quick glance and saw this guy had brown hair, red aviators. His girlfriend was a natural redhead and had some pretty pink lips if I had to say. She seemed to carry a smile, though that I didn't trust. Lisa looked the same way. And look where that went.

I saw the noodle owner come out with our stuff first and finally give the couple their food. I had to tell him first before he could do anything else.

"Hey listen, pal. I'm sorry, we don't have money, we'll just go and-"

"It's paid."

I turned to see it was Shades who said that, he held up some lien and gave it to the noodle owner, who also gave me a look saying he understood. I nodded being grateful to the owner. Facing the couple, I spoke.

"You didn't have to," I said, hoping it didn't sound too gruff. He only has a smile as did the girl, innocently.

"Please, our treat. My name's Scott, and this is Jean."

He offered a hand and after taking 6 seconds to look at it, I shook his. I had to lean over because of the seating.

"May I ask your's?"

4 seconds once again, I finally gave it.

"Cardin."

This Jean gestured to Annie.

"And your little friend here ?"

Annie looked to me as if asking me to answer for her, I actually offered a smile and nudged her to go for it. It worked and I knew it did after Annie said her name.

"That's a very lovely name."

Ann smiled,"Thank you."

"She your sister?"

I actually chuckled at that little question,"No, we're just friends."

Scott apparently got the hint and we all sat there, slurping away at our food. I couldn't help but get a kick at seeing Annie eat the big noodles and let out a girly belch while covering her mouth, red tinting her cheeks. I patted her on the shoulder.

"So, Cardin, are you a local here in Vale ?" Jean asked, finishing her meal faster than out of all of us.

"You can say that. I take it you two are visiting."

"Actually," Scott said, wiping his mouth with a napkin, finishing up his meal as well, must be in a rush,"We're new, but we both have arrived here for finally settling in at a recent institution here in Vale. Maybe you've heard of it ?"

"Another school here instead of Beacon? Can't say I have, pal."

"Well," this time Jean speaking,"It's rather a private school for certain types of students."

"Do tell."

"At our school, we two teach and aid around the learning grounds. In fact, have you considered enrolling your friend there ?"

Annie was all into the conversation and turned to look at me, except it wasn't a look of anticipation as if she did wanted to go. But how I could answer that? I had no control over her, for Christ sake, I just met her yesterday. But, this could come off as an opportunity.

"Um, it's... I mean. Annie here, well, she's got me."

Scott, though I couldn't tell from his eyes, understood and decided not to press further. "But, if she wants, I guess she could find a home."

"I think she'd be perfect to come along, however," Jean stopped,"There are certain requirements if she wishes to join."

"If it's smarts, then you don't have to worry. I guarantee she's education ready."

"We're sure she is, but what Jean meant to say was that our school holds students that have..."

"Have what ?"

"Gifts."

"What, you mean a semblance ?"

"Not quite. It's only what these certain type of students possess, probably just as unique as far as semblances go, except, none of the students rely on powers from the soul."

I looked down to Annie, she too was indulged in the idea. So I prodded Scott on, "Go on."

"Listen, Cardin. You seem like a very nice person who's going out of their way to care for a child."

Gee, if only he knew what I was really like. I piped down when I felt my tongue beginning to say something stupid.

"But I think it'd be better if we arrange a time and place to discuss this. The founder of the school is a dear friend of mine, if you want, we can see to this and have a sit-down whenever you're free."

I don't think there could have been anything bad about this. However, I would feel better if I could meet in person with the founder. I'll make sure I don't get tricked. I swear to it. Plus, Annie would do better without me. What with the things going on in my life, she'd get caught in the crossfire. This was only right.

"Sure, okay. Got a number, I ain't got my scroll right now."

"Of course, hold on," he said, searching for a pen and paper. The noodle owner offered his and Scott thanked him. He handed me the number.

"Thanks. I'll call and see if I can sort this out. We gotta get going, it was nice meeting you both."

"You too."

We left, but not before Annie waved back at them, with Jean doing the same. They were already becoming fond of one another. Good start, I like it. We got back in the car and I drummed my fingers on the wheel, thinking. Would right now really be the right time to go back? I was dreading it every second and it was eating away at my stomach like a termite. We couldn't go shopping for Annie's clothes since we had no lien, so there was no use stalling.

I sighed, feeling bored now. You know what, to hell with it. It's time to face reality with a burn to it. I'm done moping around, I'm doing this my way. I'm going back to Beacon and when I get there, I'm gonna get back to Ozpin and show who's the top dog around there. Who the hell do the assholes think they are? I'm the roughest, toughest son of an actual bitch to ever be there. Did I really lose myself to a 15-year-old little skank? I should kick my ass later. I want some payback.

'Hahahaha, what is this I see? Anger? Yes, yes! Get pissed off !'

'Whatever, man. I just wanna head back, I'm standing my fucking ground. With or without you, man.'

'Hahaha, I like that attitude! Well then, let's get going, partner !'

I didn't put my seat belt on, but Annie needed to. "Put your seatbelt on, Annie. We're heading off." She did so, and I revved the car and put the stick shift in forward. Burning rubber and bolting faster than ever, I was speeding through the streets of Vale but making sure Annie wasn't being thrown around. Unlike that lying bitch, Lisa. She and Reyes are dead.

Drifting when turning left, people gave looks of bewildered from the sound. I was in a rush, so alive like nothing can touch me. Then I remembered, this is how it felt like before when I was in charge with those pathetic excuses of huntsmen team-mates. Oh, they're gonna get it too, they threw me to the dogs and I was fixing to bite. Soon we were reaching the Bullhead docks and I and Annie could see it was nearing liftoff. I was not waiting another hour or so just so I can go back on my word. I kept driving and in retrospect, I wasn't thinking straight.

On the back of the Bullhead, there was a small space on the back, sure there were some people who would get the back view of the ship. At this point, Annie was now clutching her seat and I told her to hold on. In front of me was the bridge that would set down for any oncoming Bullheads and it was slowly shifting upwards to close. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator, I was hell-bent for this. It went so fast, the moment the wheels made contact with the bridge, driving up towards the edge. Soaring. Soaring for a brief 6 seconds but it really felt forever. Thank god those people moved out of the way in time, because the car landed roughly on the spot.

So I was just sitting there in the car with Annie, staring out in front of me not believing what happened. Finally, I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. That was so, so, so. much... fun. It was actually, fun. I even felt myself smiling once again. Such a rush. Just like when I beat those men who harmed Annie into submission. So much fun. The same couldn't be said for said Annie.

She was shivering all over and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hyperventilating without making any noise. Shit, I need to remember there's a goddamn kid with me, not a huntress. I gripped Annie's shoulders so she'd look at me, I shook gently and finally caught her attention.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's cool, it's cool, kid."

But she was still shivering, slightly still wide-eyed, great. I didn't know how else to calm her down, so I did what I could think next.

"Annie, we're alive, I'm still here."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, accomplishing something since she stopped freaking out. Finally, she let out an actual breath of relief, laying on me. I didn't mean to scare her so badly, she was a kid after all. I didn't want her to be damaged or scarred.

When I let her go, she slapped me across the face. I didn't necessarily feel the pain, only hearing the sound and movement of my head. I slowly turned my head to her, not pissed or anything, but shocked.

"Next time, tell me what you're thinking before you just rush it."

Annie actually uttered out a full sentence, that just happened. I stared at her blankly for a couple of minutes until she spoke.

"What ?"

"Nothing... Just uh... You can talk ?"

"Yeah."

"Huh...Well..."I snapped out of it and clamped my hand on her shoulder,"We're going to Beacon, you heard of it ?"

"Yeah, I've heard people mention it."

"Well, you're going with me there, the headmaster and I know each other. He'll help us."

She nodded and so, we did the only thing we could while being on the back of a Bullhead. Wait...

"So... how long have you been able to talk ?"

It took a good hour when arriving at Beacon, and I was slowly dreading the coming moment. Getting the car out of the small space took a long time, much to my liking for impeding the meeting with his former school. Now, as you may know, there weren't necessarily any parking spots for any vehicles other than for bullheads, so I was stuck with just leaving the charger by itself in open view at the statue of Beacon.

I had an uneasy feeling with just abandoning the vehicle by itself, someone could steal it, maybe even dismantle it. It was really possible. And there was no chance in hell that I was just going to leave Annie in there by herself, even if it was at one of the safest academies there was. But soon, my troubles were washed away.

'Nothing to worry for, the charger is safe with me, always, no matter where it is.." spoke the voice of Eli. Cardin had learned that he carried telepathic powers with the deranged partner.

'What do you mean ?'

'It means that no key whatsoever or force will be able to steal our precious car, in fact, I can even call it for you when you're in a pickle.'

'Are you serious? This could work out better than I thought. Okay, Eli...'

'Listening.'

'Is there any more I need to know about your abilities ?'

'Yes, but it'd be too long to list them now. In fact, I'll let you know everything once you complete your goal.'

'Okay. See if you can park the Charger somewhere hidden, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention more than I already am.'

'He who asks, shall receive.'

I nodded.

"Alright, Annie," I said while getting unbuckled, opening the door, "Let's get going, Ozpin ain't that far away."

She complied, I was thankful that she didn't quite know about Eli, sure she might have witnessed the ritual that night, but she knew enough for now. I didn't mind walking all the way to Beacon Tower if anything I could use the exercise. Plus, driving all the way there would no doubt be a problem with students freaking out and possibly meeting up with the teams there. I wouldn't need to worry about the teams unless they get close enough to see me, that's what the hood's for.

So there we walked along all the way to the tower. I could see Annie was amazed upon inspection since she got here. If anything, I probably would have considered Beacon worth missing had it not been for EVERYTHING. But that was going to change, I'm going to sort this mess out once and for all and live my life properly by my own will. Team RWBY and the rest of them are not going to stop me either.

"What's it like going here," asked Annie. I didn't know if telling her the truth would be so bad, but it was better than sugarcoating or lies.

"It's fine, but with someone like me, you're bound for trouble to find you. And that's exactly my case."

"Why ?"

"Because I've been misguided for a great portion of my life. Even when I saw the error of my ways, typically, trouble decided to find me."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking ?"

"It's fine if anything it's not completely traumatizing. But looking back now, I'm just ticked off from all this."

She did deserve to know the truth instead of just having it in the shadows. 

"It started pretty much three days ago, this girl starts annoying me. Then," he paused trying to keep some of his pride left,"things got heated. Then her friends showed up, poked fun and I just took it. Hell, one of the girls with her kept hitting me. I ran. I must seem like a big baby, huh ?"

Annie held my arm, getting my attention, "I don't see you like that. I can feel what you've been through."

I scoffed, but she knew it wasn't meant to be rude, "Thanks, kid. Still wanna know the rest ?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

"I'm fine, Ann. To be truthful, I broke down after I ran from them. After a while from being away, I expect the next day to be bad. Ozpin tells me everything's fine, yatta yatta, and so... I believed him. That same day, I go to my dorm, and there was the same team named RWBY. Along with them was team CFVY, some second-year members. They gang up on me for apparently snitching. I thought at that moment that Ozpin surely tricked me like he staged this whole thing. I know now he didn't. So I did the one thing I was good at. Run. I ran until I was positive I was out there completely, I was stopped by team JNPR."

"Seems as though you've had it rough these past days, especially having the bother of looking after me," Annie said. I stopped walking, Annie knew something had flickered inside of me. I made sure we both understood each other.

"Annie, you're not a nuisance. Don't think that for a second. You've helped me more than I have for you these past days. If anything, we're an actual team. And we're gonna get through this together."

As I said that, she smiled and I actually had the heart to put on one too. Annie was a real friend, probably the first one in a long time.

"So anyway, one thing led to another. Then the leader of the team, his name's Jaune, said that he was going to take me back, no matter what. So, I challenged him, not to make a badass or anything out of myself, but he needed this. I wanted him to show he was the better man than me, I actually think I wanted to as well. But for the life of me, I can only remember being knocked out and waking up in an alleyway of Vale. That's when I met you."

Annie had stayed quiet during the rest of the story, not that I blame her. It's not quite often you hear about someone's major fuck up as it escalates all the way to this, at least not badly, no sir. The more we walked to the tower, the more we had gotten looks from the other students, like we were carnies. Good thing I had my hood over my head, otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Annie held my arm and stayed close during this time.

The tower was becoming closer, maybe another 6 minutes or so. It was looking gray, clouds emitted from the skies and the slightest hint of drops came above. It was going to rain for sure, so we both picked up the pace. I decided to make some conversation, maybe then I could loosen up a bit more.

"Would you ever want to enroll here ?"

Annie herself took a couple of seconds and responded with,"Not really, if it's as bad as you said it is, I don't think they'd welcome me."

"What makes you think that ?"

"I'm... different from most people."

"Everyone is, look at me."

She took one glance at me as I smirked, she too let out a small smile. "I mean, genetically."

"So what, you're a faunus ?"

"No. I'm just weird."

"Come on, Annie. You're not weird, it doesn't matter what you have. Everyone is unique no matter what others think. Wow, that's surprising even when I say it."

"Did you use to think the same way ?"

"Somewhat, but I made others feel the way you felt. Like I said, old me. I've changed, believe it or not. Or so I think."

"I believe you."

Finally, Ozpin's tower. All it took was an elevator up and we were in business. Annie and I stood just outside the main entrance of the building. I admit I had some hesitation in going. Absolutely restrained from doing so. No, I did not drag Annie all the way out here just to get cold feet and be a chickenshit at the end. I inhaled and exhaled and hit my own chest for good use.

"We're a team, remember ?"

I nodded, "Damn right. Let's go."

Through the doors, we entered reaching the elevator and pushed the button. As we waited there, I could hear footsteps coming from behind us and then voices. They sounded deadly familiar.

"I've never seen him like this, we really fucked up, didn't we guys ?"

Oh gods, oh gods. Oh, gods. Oh, Gods! Oh GODS !

That was Yang's voice and was followed with, "I never felt so ashamed in my entire life," from Little Red. Now see, it wasn't fear that was building up. It was burning hatred, anger. Revenge. My face became hot, but I wasn't crying. I was so mad, I didn't know the elevator doors were open until Annie pulled on my sleeve. I rushed her inside the best I could while trying to not look suspicious. I pulled my hood down further so they couldn't see.

"Oh, excuse us please, hold the elevator, we're going up too," said Ruby. For the briefest second, we barely even locked eyes and when I saw all four members of RWBY, my heart popped with rage. But I slammed my fist hard against the button, the doors were closing in fast.

"Hey, wait! Hold the door, willya-"

But that's all Yang would say as the doors closed completely. But even so, despite the hatred flowing in. I hadn't noticed my knuckles were gripping so hard, they were most likely whiter than Schnee's hair. I needed to calm down, Ozpin didn't need me flaming while trying to make peace. It was then that Annie tugged on my hand. I looked down at her.

"I take it that was one of the teams."

It wasn't a questioning tone, it was a statement. I took a deep breath and exhaled, I was cooling off. Peaceful thoughts, peaceful thoughts.

"Yeah, team RWBY to be specific."

"Really ?" she gave me a look like she didn't believe me. I wasn't offended though. "Yeah, didn't expect them to look like that, huh ?"

"Honestly, no... I was thinking they were snotty, ruthless, ugly morons."

I chuckled, "Ruthless? No, they're not that tough. Snotty? That would be that girl with the white hair. Ugly? No, I even admit that. But morons, definitely."

She too giggled, she didn't let go of my hand. Finally, the doors opened, inside was his office. There he was, but he was facing the desk downwards. I didn't even see his face. There was no way he would grieve for me... Maybe something happened while I was gone. I didn't feel my feet move but I knew I was and I stopped a good four feet away from Ozpin.

"Professor," my voice slightly was shaken, but it sounded so different. That wasn't my voice, that was not Cardin Winchester's voice.

Slowly, he looked up and rubbed his temples, not even seeming as if he recognized me.

"Forgive me but how may I help you, you don't seem like one of my students."

"I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon, young man?"

My hood, that was probably why. So I lifted it up and there, I was revealed. I really hate how it can't be thoroughly described when my Professor's face stood wide-eyed. He wasn't wearing his glasses and clearly, I could see he had brown eyes and they held so much anguish. I don't even think I could compete with him with my pain during these days. He walked up cautiously like I was a ghost. He finally placed a hand on my shoulder and when he felt I was a solid being, he knew this wasn't any mirage.

I didn't know what possessed me, but I took my hand and held his as well. I did however willingly smile and I'm glad I did, cause Ozzy did as well. I was back. And here to stay.

"I.. had to come back."

He held me in place with both hands on my shoulders,"And I'm glad you have, Cardin. I... I mean, we thought you would never return."

"We ?"

As Ozpin looked behind me, not at Annie, she was on my side, a loud crash was enabled and I looked to turn who it was. Well, well, it was Ms. Goodwitch, she looked like I surprised her by throwing cold water in her face. But like we all are, we all have to return to who our characters were. Straightening up her dress and picking up the broken pieces of Ozzy's mug. I bent down to help her, "Let me," I said and she wasn't expecting that, she was actually liking my manners. Yeah, manners weren't so bad to maintain once you get used to it.

After throwing away the bits and pieces, we all gathered together.

"It's nice to see you've come back, Mr. Winchester. I hope you've recovered from all of this."

"Aw, thanks, Ms. Goodwitch, you're making me flustered for worrying 'bout little old me," I say, getting her to shake her head but instead of a frown, it held a true grin and I was glad to see the same from Ozpin.

"We have a lot to talk about, Professor."

"Indeed, oh pardon my manners, who are you, young ma'am ?" he gestured to Annie while getting to her level, she was kinda shy and hid half of herself behind me. I patted her do the same like we did with Jean and Scott.

"My name's Annie."

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Annie. I assume you know who I am."

"The great and powerful Oz !" she said, and my god, it actually sounded like a true kindred spirited child. It made me feel... golden. Ozpin chuckled as did Goodwitch. Maybe we were all getting out of our shells.

Just then, the elevator made its presence known with a loud 'ding' and simultaneously, we all just froze in place.

"Cardin ?!"

It was like the flick of a switch, and I was automatic to bolt towards the source. There was team RWBY, and to add more detail, Yang just so happened to be in front of them all. Heat burst from my palms and my vision was blood red. Something made them all take a step back, I could even sense everyone else behind me do so too.

"What the hell is going on, how is he here, how did - What ?!"

That's when I extended my open palm to them, it felt natural, "I'll show you Hell."

That's when the flames erupted from me and suddenly, Yang, she was on the ground, like a candlelight blown out. She was down, I didn't know what happened. But I didn't care. I was steaming pissed and ready to rumble. I faced the last remaining members, they were stricken with crippling fear.

"Who's next ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Song: Nightmare - Fight like Sin
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJt1NEciZV8


	7. Winchester Rides Again

"What are you without your hell raiser now ?" yelled out the fire starter, his eyes dancing with the furious intent on revenge. Ozpin, in all his days, had never seen such a quick Instance like this. It was like something snapped inside his fellow student, but there was no time to ponder on what had triggered his anger. It was already presumed of course.

"Cardin, stop!"

As ordered, he did so but still scolded the girls remaining unscathed, the fire embedded from his eyes show true fiery beyond anyone's control. All three of them except for Yang was left shaking visibly as the blonde bombshell lay on the floor, cold. Growls escaped from the teenage inferno, his palms emitting fire begging to scorch his torturers.

Although he ceased his attack on team RWBY, he fought with himself, or rather with someone else, to go ahead and burn them. His blood boiled like lava, and he could feel a small heat eat away at the skin of his body on every patch. He was burning up badly.

'Why fight it? Is this not what you wanted? To get your revenge on these skanks?'

'I know I said I wanted payback, but not right now. Stop, Eli. Now.'

'Have it your way, but I know I'll get to see some pain soon. Heheheh...'

Just like the snap of a finger, the urge to gut the girls left within an instance. His vision cleared of all of the Crimson intent. However, the reasoning of venturing back to Beacon did not leave Cardin.

"Count yourself lucky, you treacherous little snakes. Every single one of you three, I outta-"

"Cardin," Ozpin said as he clamped his student's shoulder, looking him in the eye with a straight face, Cardin shut his mouth as he knew that this was serious. Annie herself was tugging ever so familiarly on his other hand.

Ms. Goodwitch took this moment to check on the sister of the team, crouching down as she put her fingers on Yang's neck. Ruby had forgotten how to move and let herself drop down next the two.

"Yang? Yang? Is she okay?"

After a couple of seconds of silence, the blonde instructor stood up.

"She's just out cold. Possibly the best course of action, I hate to say."

"Yes, she's not capable of controlling her temper. At least Mr. Winchester tries his best to."

With words sputtering out from Weiss' trying to comprehend on what just happened, Blake took it upon herself to ask the obvious.

"What are you doing here? You were dead! We saw it."

Confusion was not something that even Cardin would think to feel during all of this.

"What? Who told you this? I'm here, and I'm not letting you ruin my chances here. I'm here to stay."

"Hey, Yang might've been the first one to jump you but we didn't, did we?" The white heiress snarled at him while stomping her foot to the floor.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You were going to do what, taunt me some more? Gang up on me? I fucking dare you, bitch! Try it!"

"Enough!" yelled the headmaster with an unpleasant tone, surprising everyone in the room, especially Goodwitch. Taking a deep breath while adjusting his glasses, the great Oz approached team RWBY.

"Do not forget that you three along with team CFVY were lucky enough to not be expelled. And Ms. Schnee..." his tone targeting the one heiress in the room who shook with nervousness, "I'd keep my comments to myself, I for one do not want to hear another word from you at all right now, specifically. Are we clear ?"

"Y-yes, Professor Ozpin," stuttered Weiss, looking away.

"Now... Cardin, we have a lot to talk about and it seems as though the proper time to get this all out of the way and function normally is right now. Glynda, call in teams JNPR and CVFY."

She nodded as he left the room without a moment's hesitation. All 6 of them, excluding Yang's unconscious form, stood there in silence. Cardin spoke up with the question that finally popped up.

"Professor, what do they mean I was dead ?"

"Cardin, when you were halted by JNPR, we found you so battered and bruised that we couldn't even identify the body to belong to you."

"O-okay, but that's not all of it. What else happened?" he questioned, this couldn't be real. Unfortunately for everyone else, it was very much the opposite.

"Cardin, how much do you remember when you were in the Emerald Forest?"

Cardin had tried thinking back to what happened when he had faced against Jaune and Ren in their attempts to bring him back. He thought so hard that sheathing his eyes had shown on his face. He finally stopped as a painful high pitched whine popped in his mind.

"I.. I... I can't remember... I can't remember it at all!"

Now normally people could cope with not having the foggiest of memories, but it chilled Cardin to the bone. If he could recount any of the moments during his fight, it was very little or was just pitch black. Literally, it was if it had just faded out of his brain completely.

"How badly did the both of them beat me?"

"It wasn't both of the boys who had struck you greatly, only Mr. Arc."

'Really? I mean I expected that other guy to beat the snot of me easily, but Jaune, all by himself?' Cardin had thought to himself.

"Well, I think I know why he might've done that. I told him to. I told him he either had to punch my lights out or kill me, I just never thought he had it in him."

"I expected him to accomplish greatly but I too never believed him to commit murder," agreed Ozpin.

"But wait, I don't understand something."

"Ask away."

"If I was... killed... then why did I end up in Vale, alive?"

"That's what we all were trying to solve, Cardin," there had not been any sign of lying in his voice. All the young man could do was shiver at the thought of such a revelation. Annie held her only friend's hand, in an attempt to comfort him.

\-----------------------------

 

Forty-five minutes had passed by as the still conscious students and headmaster stood in the room. Finally, the ding of the elevators caught their attention with an instance. The eight-team members poured out in shock after walking 3 steps or so. Now despite each of their priceless reactions, it was Jaune himself that stood out to Cardin.

The color had left his face and that was not an exaggeration. Completely paled and shook with fear, the blonde leader was brought back from his knees with the help of his team. A flood of shouts filled the silence. Such outbursts consisted of...

"Cardin!" from Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi.

"What the fuck ?!" from an outraged Coco, her glasses loosened to show her eyes.

"ZOMBIE!" coming from Nora as she had her arms flailing around while searching for her precious Magnhild.

"That's enough!"

Every single student had instantly shut their mouths and directed their attention to Ozpin, who had risen his voice much to his disliking, it really hurts his vocal cords.

"As of right now, I don't want any further questions asked until I have permitted you to do so. Now it should be well known that yes, Mr. Winchester has returned back and is very well in stable condition. As for the rest of you excluding Ms. Nikos, Ms. Valkyrie, and Mr. Ren, you are all held responsible for this."

No one with the right sense would dare start spouting out lines such as, "That's not fair". You just don't say that kind of crap to a headmaster.

"Now then, to start this off, team CFVY, please step forward."

Said team hesitated but quickly thought twice about going against the simple orders from Ozpin. They walked towards their headmaster along with Ms. Goodwitch, Cardin and Annie. Cardin himself was glaring them all down save it except for the unaccused three of JNPR. The piercing stare down that Cardin gave off the same intensity from earlier.

All four members stopped right in front of the opposite four.

"Thank you, Ms. Adel would you like to explain why you chose to take part in RWBY's actions against Cardin ?" he said in a tone that wasn't actually asking, rather a demanding one.

Playing it cool, the beret-wearing girl replied, "Well they only walked to our dorm while we tended to our own and they popped the question if we wanted to show up Winchester."

"Hmmm, interesting how they chose to do such a thing especially after I had specifically told them to cease their troubling," he followed while eying the young leader of said group. Ruby looked down towards the ground with regret for letting the first man who had seen potential in her down.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Ruby," he said with an interested tone in his voice, prompting the girl to perk up with uneasiness, "Please come forward without the rest of your team-mates."

Not wishing to make him any more irritated and impatient, she scurried as quick as she could.

"Now I'm going to get straight to the point and I expect the truth, Ms. Rose. In what reason did you decide to go against my orders and force Cardin out of Beacon ?"

All eyes were on her, the team's worried in anticipation, while staff and Cardin narrowed theirs. It lowered her self-confidence completely.

"I-I-I I only was going to tell him to... to stay away from us from now on," she said with a tremble obvious in her voice. Her teammates did not blame her one bit for this sort of struggle, in fact, they envied her for even managing to get part of the truth out.

"So you approached this by brute force? Ms. Rose, words cannot express how sorely disappointed I am in your team."

That shattered any motivation to get through today in the caped Rose. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to leak out but were helped by Weiss to compose herself. Cardin had to admit, this felt so juicy and satisfying to him. However, it wasn't what would put his vengeance to rest just yet. He had plans for them.

"I should have you four all expelled and sent back home, but of course... That would be a waste for what is to come. If you all wish to prove yourselves to me once more, then you shall complete the following."

All guilty members perked their heads up and coiled in surprise and anticipation, almost as if they missed the chance of being whipped but never felt the blow.

"Each of you will be stripped of your weapons unless you have been given contracts, no other reason. Lunch shall be held in Oobleck's every day until I can learn to trust each and every one of you. And lastly, while this does hurt me only by a small fraction, you all will be held back by one year until you graduate. That includes your group as well, Ms. Adel."

Jaws fell to the floor, hell most actually formed lumps in their throat for being cheated from going on through their school life, but soon had felt defeated knowing this was official. Jaune felt devoid of any happiness or pure determination for his life dreams. He always wanted to follow down the righteous path to being a true hero, yet here he was, no better than his former bully. They all were.

"I expect you all to follow these simple orders, and if I hear differently, I will happily send you all back to your respected households. If ever done so, you shall no longer qualify for ever enrolling back into Beacon, permanently."

Each of them, even Jaune's teammates recoiled back from such a promise. Today would truly set each and everyone in the room a completely different person than the one they all once were. Even Cardin.

"Now then, return straight to your dorm rooms and do not even leave unless class calls for you, except for you three," Ozpin pointed to Jaune's teammates. Jaune found it hard to even lift his feet to exit the room but somehow had it in him to do so. Everyone gathered in the elevator, leaving only seven people in the room.

"You three do not know how grateful I am to know at least some of my students took proper action. It cripples me on what had to be done, especially for Ruby and Mr. Arc, I saw true potential in them. Now I have to give them the challenge to gain my trust back."

NPR switched glances with each other, all unnerved from all of this. Pyrrha was the one who felt the weakest out of them all, the guy who she once saw as team leader was ultimately sent back to square one for choosing the wrong path. It made her want to just sob then and there.

"You all will attend Beacon as you once had before, your weapons shall stay with you and you three only. If such questionable behavior comes from your friends, I honestly trust you to report it as soon as it comes about. Are we clear ?"

"Yes sir," they said respectively. Cardin was busy rubbing his temples as he felt a terrible soreness in his facial features.

"What a fucking mess," he said without hesitation, even it had seemed to cut the quiet strictness there. This automatically made the heads turn to the voice, never expecting the sudden drastic vocal change in Cardin. He looked back with a cranky snarl.

"I mean it, this never had to happen in the first goddamn place. But no, it has to because of me. It's always me that ruins every-single-goddamn thing."

"I can understand your frustration with all of this, I truly do, Cardin. If anyone is to blame, it is me," said Ozpin with sorrow that only could be earned by being close to the headmaster.

"Don't give me that, Professor. You're not the one who raised me who I am today, you never encouraged to make bad decisions," said Winchester as he patted one of his only allies back, he was happy to at least be given the chance to make things right with him.

"Nevertheless, things will certainly be much more complex now, I'm afraid. I'm also just grateful that you've returned."

"Likewise."

Assuring the obvious with his friend, Cardin directed his focus back to the rest of JNPR, all carrying a different attitude towards him. None of which was anything close to positive. Ren blamed Cardin partly for all of this but still had to come to terms deep down for what was truly the reason for this. He promised to never hold grudges, but he still held his suspicions towards the Cardinal. Young Valkyrie just didn't have it in her to form a glare at him, only a somber mask that sheathed her face. Pyrrha was a different story.

When she was there the night that Cardin was subsequently killed, she couldn't face the reality of Jaune's dark actions. Each time his fist slammed down on Cardin's face, she had cringed from each squish and squash that came from the beating. The memory was branded into her mind each time she had cleared it afterward. And now after seeing Cardin in the flesh, uninjured except for the inside, it left her immobile on what to actually endure.

Neither one of them had really realized they locked eyes, Cardin and Pyrrha had kept quiet but somehow spoke without talking. That's when he turned to them all.

"Hate me if you want to. Say it's all my fault too. Just don't expect me to go back to being the asshole who intends to bully again. Ever."

None of the three spoke a word, Ren's glare pierced through Cardin's tired narrowed eyes and both had their own little discussion. Guiding Nora by the shoulder, he said "If you ever put my team in harm's way again, I will promise to cut you down," and he left, leaving Pyrrha alone as he knew she had other business with the young man.

She stepped forward until she was right in front of him, focusing on his face the most. Every now and again, the image of his once destroyed, tattered face flickered nonstop in her head.

"Saying sorry wouldn't seem to do much, I don't know what to say for all of this other than the obvious."

Pyrrha didn't reply, only reaching her hand out to him, touching his face. It initially froze him in place, her hand slowly and carefully feeling around for any more bruises. After she stopped, she continued to stare at him with that look that killed him. He gently managed to dislodge her hand off just so it didn't seem careless or rude.

"So much for that promise of being gone, right ?"

After giving out that remark he turned his attention back to Ozpin.

"What happens now?"

"Well, I can imagine what trouble you've had during these recent days. I'm going to give you a special dorm all to yourself, even your friend if she has nowhere else to go."

Annie beamed at this, of course, feeling delighted that she had now known she and Cardin had a proper place to stay.

"Much obliged, thanks, Professor, for everything."

"The pleasure is mine, we'll have more to discuss tomorrow. As of now, take this," he handed Cardin a silver key,"This is for your new room, it's located across from your old dorm and holds only that one room. I will later send Glynda for your new uniform and other supplies you might need."

"Thanks again," he said, actually managing to pull off a small smile that held much more to it. After shaking hands, Cardin left the room with Annie and surprisingly, Pyrrha in the elevator. The whole way down was uncomfortably quiet. Annie was off in her own little world, daydreaming about how much had transpired over the past days.

Meanwhile, Cardin was just staring straight ahead, trying his best to ignore the noticeable glances that Pyrrha was trying to hide but failing miserably to do so. At one point, he made brief eye contact for a quick second before she looked away, the same look on her face.

Once the elevator reached all the way down, all three of them exited out. Pyrrha had pulled Cardin's arm back making him confused. Annie herself was halted since she held hands with her only companion, causing her to also look up to the redhead curiously.

Seconds painfully passed on, nothing happens. Before he could even ask what was up, the next thing he knew he was in a quick hug as the Amazonian warrior quickly left in a dash away. It left him completely dumbfounded. Annie thought the two had something.

"Was she your girlfriend or something?"

His face undoubtedly reddened at that question and shook his head furiously.

"No, no... but... she didn't seem to be mad about me coming back."

Both of them seemed to understand that much. After that little awkward moment, Annie and Cardin made their way to their new home.

 

\-----------------------------  
As team RWBY had managed to drag along the now awakening Yang, they all sat in their room depressed. That's the only way that it could be described, simple as that. Of course, Yang was madder than hell, typically. The fire in her was no longer cast out, it burned rapidly once more.

"This is bullshit! What makes Ozpin think that he's turning a new leaf? That bulky jock-strapped fucking-" she muttered other countless profanities under her breath as Weiss tried to console her the best she could.

"Face it, Yang. There's no purpose in keeping up with this anymore. We came here to become Huntresses and yet here we, going against the headmaster's orders as if we're like Cardin."

Once Ruby's words drilled into Yang's head, she slowly started to take deep breaths and her eyes were no longer flaming red. The rest of the group could only fixate their mind on Cardin himself and how much they were going to put up for quite some time. Out of all of the four, it was Blake who brought up a good question.

"Who was the little girl with him?"

One by one, all the girls gave each other questioning glances.

"It can't be a sibling, right? I mean, come on," asked Ruby. To see the former jackass with a younger girl and have her side with him just made them believe he was more of a snake in the grass than before.

"Who knows, what really stands out is that fire. Have you guys really forgotten about that?" said Weiss as if she was the only one who paid attention.

"Yeah, you're right. That-that couldn't have been his semblance, could it?"

"I never saw it before, and why now all of a sudden ?" asked Ruby, she knew that most of the students here each maintained a certain power, but something like that was mind boggling. Was he almost like Yang, does he only conjure up fire when angry? That's what it looked like back there at Ozpin's office. She was dying to know.

"I can't believe that bastard pulled a cheap shot like that, knocking me out so easily, I'm going to deck him whenever I have the chance!" Yang burst out with defiance.

"Forget it, Yang, you can't. Ozpin's made it clear enough that if we even spit in Cardin's direction, we get to pack up and go back home," said Blake, having the impression that defeat was a good choice as any to accept. The emotion in her voice when she said that was completely hollow, almost robotic.

The fiery blonde saw Weiss and her sister share agreeing nods and let that sink in for a moment. She had never felt so cheated like that, there was not a single thing anyone can do. She just wanted to punch someone so badly, but at the same time she didn't want to, she was in no clear mind what to believe anymore as of now.

"I-I don't even want to ask about what Ozpin said, fine, fuck it. Fuck Cardin, fuck him, he always gets away with it, Always! And we take the punishment! That NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" she screeched out punching her bed without using Ember Celica. After she was done throwing her tantrum, her eyes were puffy, red and tired with a small hint of tears of frustration. Her closest friend wrapped an arm around as the last two closed in and huddled in as a group.

"I just... I'm so sick of us being his scapegoat every time," she said with her eyes closed, true sadness that emitted from her voice. Everyone one in the group was tired.

\-----------------------------  
Cardin seemed to cause trouble by just mentioning him.

Winchester's nose was acting up and he managed to cease himself from sneezing. Inside of himself, he could hear Eli snickering a little and he had curiosity get the better of him to make him ask the question, 'What's so funny, Eli'.

'It's nothing really, call it crazy but I think someone is talking about us.'

'What ever gave you that idea?'

'Oh, you'd be surprised. Back before I was killed, lesser rats and worthless runts used to fear the name, Eli Morrow. Be grateful that you are set as a reminder, for I was never even spoken of for their safety.'

'You have a fucked up way of seeing stuff differently, y'know that? I'm not even going to pretend to ignore that.'

'One day, one day you'll find it gleeful to see yourself set fear into the hearts of even those who are called monsters. The feeling of having unlimited power.'

'Whatever you say, Elliot.'

'Call me that again, and I shall force your body off a cliff.'

'Heh, scary.'

\-----------------------------

After discussing other topics with his other half such as the next thing on their list, Cardin and Annie stopped in front of their new dorm. After walking up the stairs, they finally stepped into their new room and were astounded, to say the least. Inside was a 60-inch flat screen, two separate bedrooms with king-sized and queen sized bedrooms for the two respectively. It had a nice spacious feel to it. His old room was cramped enough without those three idiots he thought were friends.

Cardin didn't even have to tell Ann that she could go check out their new room, she was already bouncing up and down on her new bed. It flickered a little bit of happiness in the uptight Cardinal. Seeing her so cheerful really did make him feel more optimistic about this all. Walking into his bedroom while slipping off his shoes, he too made himself comfortable with his own bed. He threw his jacket on the floor, uncaring as he felt the tension leave in his back after pressing down into the soft mattress.

'Say, Eli,' Cardin started,'Where's the car right now?'

'Near that massive cliffside that people use for docking so much.'

'I know I asked, but how exactly do you know where it is so specifically?'

'Heh, with my powers, everything that's chained to me gives me almost like a third eye. Even just the keys in there, I can just pinpoint that shit.'

'Good to know. Just as long as it's out of view.'

Just then, a knock came at the door. Cardin's ears perked up and walked to see who it was, Ms. Goodwitch no doubt. After unlocking it, sure enough, the crop wielding teacher stood there with Cardin's school uniform.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

"Cardin, here's your new uniform. Don't expect me to bring anything else back to you, I don't do deliveries."

"Of course," he said as he was handed his new clothes,"You deliver enough as it is, teachings."

"Oh yes, Ozpin also forgot to mention this," Glynda responded as she pulled out a new scroll in hand. She gave it to Cardin as well.

"I forgot, my old one broke after," he stopped himself after remembering the recent discussion earlier in that office,"Yeah, well thanks for giving me this, Ms. Goodwitch. You and he really are looking after me."

"You're welcome, but if you're not too occupied, I'd like to have a word with you."

Cardin looked at Annie who was already getting cozy with the bed and looked like she was getting ready to snooze. "Hey Annie," she looked at him across the room.

"I'm just going to talk with Ms. Goodwitch shortly, I'll be back soon."

Annie nodded and returned to get some rest. After putting his stuff down and closing the door, Cardin looked to his teacher. "Walk with me, Cardin," requested the crop wielder. He complied and both had found themselves outside and down to the main avenue.

"Let me just inform you first of all that your return has made our headmaster into his old self once more."

"Was he really that bad off after all of this," he questioned, wondering just exactly how real the issues were for Ozpin. He wasn't an idiot, Cardin knew there had to be some sort of turmoil that Ozpin must've been enduring. His teacher nodded while pushing up her glasses. "Yes indeed. In fact, after we recovered your body back from team JNPR, he asked everyone to leave him and your..." she cleared her throat,"Corpse and to not return until told to. Even myself was told to look after the students until instructed further orders."

"After 3 complete hours, he finally allowed only me to step inside. I had never seen him so downtrodden before in all my life that I've known him."

They continued walking down the path until they stopped at the docking area, ahead of them was the sun setting, a peaceful orange sphere casting the rays on them. It was times like this to where Cardin gained his humanity back, not to mention, just looking to the sun, he felt all of a sudden a lot stronger. Not metaphorically either.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

She turned to her student, "Yes?"

"Why does he see so much in me?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, what does he see in me that holds such feats? All I've done was cause trouble and get just as much. There's no way I'm even close to team RWBY or JNPR, or even CFVY. "

She registered those words into her brain, and although she was strict and stern most of the time near everyone, she couldn't help but scoff at such beratement. This caught Cardin's eye rather quickly.

"Cardin, Ozpin makes no mistakes believe what you will. He truly has his sights aimed for you to accomplish your tasks. To him, you're stronger than you let on, not physically, but inside."

"Even I am proud to say that you've certainly changed drastically in a short course of time. But perhaps it's best this way, you're finally breaking free of whatever hold was grounded upon your shoulders."

He would have believed to hear such from Glynda herself, but then again, he may as well have. In such short time, his reality was puzzling up to show that life is an unexpected turn of events that made you curious for the next day. Hearing this also made him feel better, he did have friends after all. He just didn't know.

"Thank you, ma'am. You honestly don't know how much this helps," he replied while having a smile that wasn't forced, it was genuine. Glynda was glad to see that even a wronged man can truly show his true colors and she smiled along with him. After both assuring themselves that things were soon to get better, they both looked onwards towards the sun.

"It's good to be back."  
\-----------------------------

 

Night had occurred and everyone was in their respective rooms. After parting away from his teacher, the fire caster lay on the living room couch as he had one thing on his mind for a while. What would happen next? Despite everything, he was truly interested in what tomorrow had to offer. Each passing second becoming closer to new things.

Annie was already asleep in her own room, the time being after 9:00. Cardin was wide awake and didn't feel necessarily drowsy yet. He decided to whip out his brand new scroll and mess around with its settings for a bit. After a short while, everything turned odd. It wasn't the peaceful, quiet atmosphere. In fact, there was an odd feeling in Cardin's upper torso that made him focus on whatever it was. When he turned to the window, he walked towards it and stopped to look out to the forest.

Nothing was going on, there wasn't any Ursa Majors attacking anyone or any trouble. So why was he so interested in the dark wilderness that surrounded Beacon? Was it Eli's doing?

'You feel that too, huh ?'

Speaking of the devil, the host nodded. 'What exactly is it? It's like there's something calling me from there.'

'I have no clue, but I'm very well curious. It's compelling me to go over there.'

'Right now? C'mon, it's probably nothing.'

'You say that, yet you feel that strong force just as much as I do.'

'Well, if it won't stop during tomorrow, we'll check it out.'

'You're going to need to check on something in a sec, someone's approaching the door.'

When hearing this, the host grew confused on whether that was a bad or good thing. Without asking he just walked towards the door and instinctively waited for the knocking for permission to come. It took what felt like a minute for the knocking to finally begin, he was growing suspicious of this. 'Eli, I have a feeling this might not be a regular visit.'

'Heh heh, I wouldn't mind a good fight if this is it.'

Concentrating into his right palm with extreme ease, Winchester felt the flames circle into his hand. It didn't hurt now that he was in control now instead of being blinded by rage. Counting down, he swung open the door and waited for his eyes to adjust to who the figure would reveal. But that was just it, there was no one there. He looked both ways of the hallway. This was only his dorm, so why would anyone even visit? Better yet, where were they?

Ceasing away the palm fire, he closed the door and just stood there in confusion. After a minute he shrugged it off and decided to get some sleep, he was going to need it for tomorrow. What fun awaits for tomorrow.

Though unbeknownst to him, there really was someone out in the hall who had knocked on the door. The person decided to run away after having second thoughts. She was trying to catch her breath without breathing so heavily. It wasn't the running, it was just almost coming face to face with the outsider. She couldn't handle the idea of coming face to face any longer than she had in the elevator. Not to mention, she just didn't want to let him see the tears or he'd most likely get suspicious.

\-----------------------------

Out in the night, the wind whistled as it's harsh force made the tree's rustle. Though as everyone was either asleep or going to, a strange sight was hidden away from everyone. Deep in the outer forest was a strange orange glow that could only be seen if you yourself was embedded in the green environment.

\-----------------------------

The morning was the most splendid out of any during the week. And that was saying something, especially from Cardin. Seeing that it was already dawn made him think it was all just a dream but found out it wasn't. There was some beauty in Remnant, after all, it just took a while to find it once more. He decided that some breakfast wouldn't hurt anyone none, some for Annie too. So after putting on some decent easy going clothes, he left a note for Annie and fled to the cafeteria. It was a decent hour of the morning, so hopefully, not a whole lot of people were there.

After getting his food, he came back to his dorm room and closed the door. As he set aside the food from the bag and onto a plate with a respective amount for both plates. When he went into Annie's room, he found her still asleep in her bed. The odd thing about her was that she still had her gloves on her hands. She probably had forgotten about them when she went to bed last night.

He thought it would be nice if she had them off in case it was uncomfortable. He slipped one off and then the next one. He reached towards her hand to wake her up gently. The moment he had touched her hand, it shocked him. Not in an electrical manner, but it had paralyzed him. He couldn't move his body as it violently spasmed and it was all of a sudden that Annie woke up with a stricken look. She let go of Cardin as he fell to the floor with veins popping all over his body, foaming at the mouth with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Memories were rushing through his mind, he saw himself being pummeled by Jaune to being choked out by Yang and it finally ended when he had the unpleasant misfortune of being used by Reyes. That pain came back and it burned worse than before.

'Eli, help!'

There was no response to his plea. It wouldn't matter, however, because he soon blacked out with Annie in his vision and someone else's figure seemingly rushing in the room. His heart tightened and then, he was at peace.

His heart had stopped.

\-----------------------------

An hour prior to the incident in the room had passed, Cardin's eyes fluttered as they tried to make out its surroundings. It was Annie's room and he was currently in her own bed. His body was sore and his muscles felt ripped, not in a good way that is. As he tried to sit up, something crashed on top of him that sent him on his back. He saw that it was Annie wrapped around his upper torso, face first into his body. Cardin didn't have the slightest idea if that was just a dream or if it was real.

"Annie, you okay ?" he asked, shaking her shoulder. She didn't budge, he heard a strange noise that escaped from her throat. It sounded like a whimper, that's when he saw that when she looked up to him, she was almost on the verge of breaking down.

"Was I just dreaming all of that?"

"N-no," she said. It was still new to him when she talked, but that wasn't what worried him.

"You mean that was all real ?"

Annie nodded, shaking with fear in case it would happen again all of a sudden. "Hey, Annie," he patted her shoulder, "I'm okay, I'm just a little tired."

"I just... I thought you were dead. E-everytime I touch someone, they..." she stopped herself so she could try and swallow the lump in her throat.

"Wait, it just happens when you touch anyone? That's why you wear those gloves ?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I didn't mean," she choked on her sobbing and finally she let it out. Cardin simply just embraced Annie, he didn't see this coming from a mile away. This was not the way he wanted to start off the morning.

"Hey, I'm here. If anything, it's my fault. I didn't know, I should've asked, easy there, kiddo."

She was finally letting up a little bit and soon her crying was decreasing. There were some sniffling and some hiccups, but it would stop when the older teenager patted her head. He was pretty surprised that his young companion would get so worked up, especially him. If it was someone else, no doubt they'd just watch him suffer. But that's when he remembered how Ozpin was like when he thought he was done for.

"It's just that... You're my only friend. I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

"What?"

Those words were almost deaf upon his ears, but he knew what he heard was right. Did she even remember what Cardin was capable of ? If anything, it should've been Cardin who should be the one worrying for his own self-image. He literally has a split personality out of all of this and did she think that having another voice in your head was just casual ?

'You know I can hear your thoughts, you know?'

'Shut up, Eli.'

"Annie, I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but that's completely stupid."

She had a worried expression as if he was turning on her now.

"Don't take it the wrong way, kid. Look at me, do you think by any chance that I'm normal ? Look around you, Beacon doesn't have normal students."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'd be surprised at how many people here stand out. But don't think for a second that you're just some freak of nature. You're fine, Ann. And believe me, I'm the strangest out of the both of us. Unless you're Nora of course."

Even though her tears were still on her face, she straightened her face to look extremely confused.

"Who's Nora?"

"The ginger chick."

"Oh, okay. Aren't you ginger too," she said, no sign of any negativity on her face just like that.

"Hey! I'm just a lighter brunette, okay?" he barked back, rubbing his hair subconsciously. That's all it took for Annie to break away from the incident and giggle in her hand so Cardin wouldn't hear. It made him glow, he always liked seeing her happy again. But even so, being called such did ruin his image of himself.

'Ginger, my ass.'

'Haha, your hair looks stupid.'

'Says the one who doesn't even a human body. Hmm? HMMMM?!'

'...'

'...'

'Touche.'

Cardin huffed in triumph as he eternally pictured himself dancing in victory.

"So wait, what's so bad about her then?"

"You really think that a girl who eats pancakes like they're breadcrumbs and has the strength of a behemoth doesn't strike you as a bit odd ?"

"Point taken, even I don't have that much of a sweet tooth."

"Thank god you don't" he rushed the sentence out as he gave Annie a quick hug as she accepted before both separated.

"Now come on, I got some breakfast, hopefully, it's not cold."

\-----------------------------

 

His boots clicked with each step that he took, departing away from his bike. All around him, students would give him questioning glances and some would whisper behind his back. It didn't take him very long to search for his main objective. When he got the call from his relative asking for a favor, he didn't hesitate the offer. The man knew that his job would take him to certain places, but he never expected to investigate around a school just to find the contact.

Across the field was the man he was looking for, he fit the description all right. Tall, big, and had the same jacket that the former rider had. He could tell that youth had its rebellious attitude and naive perspective, he remembered back when he was like that too.

For right now, however, he didn't engage his contact right then and there. He knew the best thing to do was just to watch over him. After all, this was his job.

After the two had finished eating, Cardin and Annie decided it'd e best to just go see Ozpin right away just to get it out of the way. Annie was feeling better afterward and made it clear to Cardin that the gloves stay on 24/7. He had no problem with that.

They had made it into the elevator and soon were inside the professor's office. The headmaster sat in his chair and looked up at his papers in front of him.

"Evening, you two."

"Headmaster," he said with a nod, pulling a chair for him and Annie. As everyone had gotten settled in, Cardin popped the question.

"So what else did we need to discuss ?"

"Well, first of all, your class schedule will be rather different as of right now. I've discussed everything to Oobleck and Port, they've agreed to the conditions."

"What would exactly would that be if I may ask ?"

"You will be taking specialized classes with them from now. Your very own sessions with you as the only student."

"That'd be the right thing to do. Anything else?"

"Two more little topics and we will be done for today. Both regarding you, specifically."

"I'm pretty sure it always has."

"Well, how may I put it differently, this is more important. Your semblance."

After hearing that, Cardin leaned forward. "Just how long have you found out about your powers," asked Ozpin.

"It was just yesterday, just like you saw. I don't remember much of it. Honestly, the only time when I could actually even feel in control was I started calming down after the girls had shown. Professor Ozpin, there are some things I should have mentioned yesterday."

"Go on, I won't interrupt."

"It all begun when I awoke in Vale, still don't know how I wound up there. The place was completely empty, it was because I found out that a man by the name of Torchwick. He was apparently stealing some type of certain dust. One of his guys who worked for him said it was fire based, explained that it was unique for being used by the snap of your fingers, literally."

"I found Annie during all of that too. Then this girl offers us a ride to her boyfriends place so he could quote 'patch' me up. I was still in bad shape when it was happening. When we got there, the girl's boyfriend, Reyes, tricked us. He did a ritual and placed this ghost or something into me. The ghost even has a name."

"Do tell," implored Ozpin.

"His name's Eli Morrow. Apparently, he was some sort of big deal back before he was a spirit. Does the name mean anything to you ?"

"No, I've never heard of him. I'll look into this character later."

"Good, Eli actually talks to me too."

"Is that so ?"

"Yeah, trust me, he's not really what I'd call a fun partner to be around."

'Oh you're breaking my heart', quipped Eli sarcastically. Cardin mentally twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.

"As for my semblance, Professor, that's just it. This can't possibly be it. Eli just lends me his powers when I need it. I can control it. Especially this element," he said as he held out his palm and a small patch of fire formed like magic. Ozpin held back the urge to widen his eyes.

"Interesting."

"Oh, believe me, that's not all. We also got a car."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah. I kinda took Reyes' car as payback and that's how we came back here quick as could be. But you'll never believe this next part," he pointed to his own head,"Eli has connections to pretty much all that I need. He can tell where the charger's at, apparently even control it," he finished, he recently found out last night.

"Well, I'll be. Seems as though something incredible has come out of this. But still, there are the disadvantages to this as well."

"Huh?" questioned Cardin. Sighing, Ozpin continued,"Yes, you heard that correctly, which leads me to the last topic I wanted to talk about. Three days from now, Glynda and I will host a sparring match between you and team RWBY."

Normally Cardin would have trembled from the mere thought of pitting against those four, but he didn't. He felt satisfied.

"I see. You doing this just so we can straighten this out once and for all ?"

Ozpin nodded,"Indeed. Their harassment ends soon and now while this isn't exactly vengeance, this is merely just a method of ventilation. I even considered delaying the thought, but this could be what will set the point. No more conflicts within Beacon." Cardin nodded with a smirk. "Well alright, I guess I better use these next few days wisely then."

"I concur, I'll research more about your partner later on. Right now, I have a little errand that could use your assistance, if you're up to it. "

"Of course, what is it ?"

"Sightings of Grimm were seen on the outer edges of the Emerald Forest. Now although you may think that's nothing new, this, however, has revealed non-grimm inhabitants living alongside them."

"Are you saying it's humans," Cardin was pretty skeptical about this piece of info, but if it came from Ozpin, it was pretty serious. Ozpin nodded, "It sounds odd, I know, but shots have shown them to not be the White Fang, but someone else, they all sport this symbol," he said while sliding a picture to his student.

Cardin picked the photo up and saw what looked like a King Taijitu painted green on of the jackets of certain men carrying guns and certain crates. One little detail that had been missed was spotted by Cardin. Inside the crate was looked like red dust crystals. The curiosity showed on his face.

"I'm sure that too has made you wonder if your little discovery in Vale and this has any connection."

"You'd be right."

"Now all I ask is that are you in?"

Setting the picture back down on the table, Cardin nodded. "I'm in, all right. What do you need me to do, get some info on who they are ?"

"Yes and that will be all. I'll be sending Professor Oobleck along with you as well."

"Okay. Well, I'm ready for whenever you want me to go."

"I'll message him, departure time will be in 3 hours tops."

"Will do."

\-----------------------------

'I recognize that symbol, you know.'

'Share what you know then, we never got to discuss more of your background now that I remember.'

'I used to be associated with this gang before, I just can't still believe those vermin would still be running around, especially with no leader.'

'You saying you know these guys personally ?'

'Heh,' laughed Eli, 'You could say that. In fact, the pig running the shots has been dead long back when I used to roll with good ol' Robbie. His first murder too.'

'Oh god, don't even bring up that son of a bitch's name again. I should've known something was up.'

'Well, you gotta remember, kid. Without me, you wouldn't have had these powers. Then where would you be?'

Eli had a point there, so Cardin decided to let him have that. Both had waited outside near the statue in front of the campus. It was a few minutes after the supposed time and Cardin wondered what it could be. Good reason better have been behind it.

Cardin didn't have to wait any longer as a shout caught him off guard.

"Mr. Winchester."

He turned to his side to see the man himself, Professor Oobleck. The Huntsman was in his typical Safari like outfit and carried a rather pleasant grin, he always was 'actively' enthusiastic. Cardin was suspicious about what exactly was in his coffee. Cardin had walked to greet his teacher.

"Well, by the stars, is it incredible to see you once more, Mr. Winchester," he rushed his sentence while giving the student a handshake meant for close friends.

"It feels like years, huh, sir?"

"Quite, I assume you've been briefed by Headmaster Ozpin about your mission?"

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Oh yes, hold up-" he stopped before quickly whipping out his famous thermos cup and downed his favorite substance that always made him jumpy. "Much better. Now then, my friend. Let us take a field trip," he smirked, Cardin couldn't help it either. It was good to see he wasn't completely hated after all.

"I'm down." Meanwhile, he talked to Eli. 'Get the car, please.'

'Kid, remember, you have part of my power. Just call it whenever.'

Taking his advice, Cardin took his thumb and index finger and placed them in his mouth, letting out an echoing whistle. Oobleck had yet to observe Winchester's new abilities that he had picked up, as the roar of a vehicle filled his ears, even from the far distance. Speeding faster than any motion the former Huntsman has ever witnessed, the 1969 Charger spun its wheels before drifting in front of the two, the passenger door opening all by itself to Oobleck. The teacher looked at Cardin with great interest.

"Let's ride."


End file.
